Gear Up!
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Naruto bergabung dengan Strategic Response Unit yang berhadapan dengan berbagai masalah genting yang tidak bisa ditangani sembarangan polisi. Ketika nyawa mereka menjadi taruhan dalam setiap misi membuat mereka harus berubah menjadi serius saat menangani setiap kasus dibumdui kehidupan absurd dari masing-masing anggota
1. Chapter 1

**Karakter mili Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maafkan typo yang bertebaran dan jalan cerita yang berantakan. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar. **

**BTW... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.. Thank you ^w^**

TIIIIINN!

"Arg.. DOBE!"

"Geez.. Calm down Teme.. Apa kau sangat merindukanku sampai kau tidak sabaran begitu?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ayolah aku hanya bercanda. Jangan bunuh aku."

"Kau tau ini hari pertama dan kau menyeretku terlambat bersamamu." Gerutu pria bermata onix itu sambil terus memacu kendaraannya.

"Hey.. Kita masih punya 15 menit. Bukan masalahkan?" jawab pria bermata blue sapphire itu santai.

"Bukan masalah? Apa kau tidak lihat kemacetan didepan?"

"Teme.. Kalau kau terus menggerutu mukamu akan cepat keriput dan menjadi tua."

"Diamlah dobe. Selama aku bersamamu pasti aku menjadi lebih tua melebihi umurku akibat stress yang kau timbulkan." Ucap pria itu dingin dan memacu mobilnya tidak memperdulikan pria yang duduk disampingnya mulai mengumpat kesal akibat cara mengemudi menantang maut temannya itu.

"Urgh... Sialan kau teme.. Humpp.."

"Hanya begitu saja kau muntah? Lemah."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Oh.. Kalian datang.. Hebat juga tidak terlambat."

"Jangan mengejek kami begitu Shikamaru."

"Kau berhutang padaku dobe."

"Berhutang apa?"

"Kalau bukan karena aku kau sudah terlambat."

"Teme.."

"?!" pria bermata onix itu terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Ups.. Maaf.. Aku tidak melihat kalian."

"Kiba.. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk berlatih descending di belakang gedung?" ucap pria dengan rambut coklat tuanya.

"Maaf sergeant.." jawab Kiba cepat.

"Segera rapikan dan temui aku diruang rapat dalam 5 menit dan kalian anak baru ayo ikut aku. Kau juga Shikamaru"

"Baik."

"Sudah ada perkembangan, Konohamaru?" tanya pria yang menegur Kiba itu menghampiri pria yang tengah sibuk dengan robot penjinak bomnya.

"Ah.. Bos.. Hampir.. Masih ada bagian yang sedikit macet. Aku harap hari ini kita tidak perlu menurunkannya kelapangan."

"Rapikan semuanya dan temui aku diruang rapat dalam 5 menit." Ucap pria itu berlalu pergi.

"Siap bos." Ucap Konohamaru bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya.

-Ditempat lain, disebuah gedung apartement-

"Aino.."

"?! Ha.. Hagoro?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku kesini ingin menemuimu.."

"Bu.. Bukankah polisi sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dariku dan tidak boleh mendekatiku?!"

"Ssshhh... Tenanglah.. Aku hanya ingin berbicara. Jangan membuat orang-orang menjadi curiga."

"Tidak.. Tolong! Siapapun tolong!" Ainopun berhasil melepaskan gengaman tangan Hagoro dilengannya dan dengan cepat berusaha pergi dari sana

"Aino! Kembali! Cepat kembali kesini! AINO!" Aino tidak sedikitpun mendengarkan panggilan dari Hagoro membuat pria itu tersulut emosinya.

DOR!

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kau menuruti omonganku." Ucap Hagoro berlalu pergi meninggalkan Aino yang tertembak dipunggungnya.

-Diluar gedung-

"Terjadi penembakan. Tersangka seorang pria memakai jaket biru, berkulit putih." Terdengar suara dari walkie talke polisi yang berlalu lalang didekat gedung mencari tersangka yang membuat keributan di gedung apartement itu.

"Tuan.. Hei! Berhenti!" seorang polisi yang melihat seorang pria melintas dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan yang dideskripsikan mencoba menghentikan pria tersebut.

"Menjauh atau aku bolongi kepalanya!"

-ruang rapat-

"Baiklah.. Ini dia anak baru yang aku bicarakan pada kalian kemarin. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap pria berambut kuning itu membungkuk.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon kerja samanya." Kali ini pria berambut hitam itu menyapa dengan dingin.

"Baiklah.. Itu Shikamaru keahliannya mencari solusi terbaik. Lalu yang disana Konohamaru ahli bom segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan elektronik. Kiba jago menyusun surprise elemen yang dibutuhkan. Lalu... Dimana dia?"

"A.. Ups.. Apa aku terlambat?"

"Sakura.. Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku dipanggil atasan tadi. Mafkan aku." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

"Hah.. Sudahlah. Duduklah. Dia sniper terbaikku. Baiklah kita mulai penentuan posisi hari ini." Ucap Yamato membiarkan ketiga orang itu duduk.

"Snipers : Sakura.. Sierra 1. Kiba.. Sierra 2. Baiklah.. Silahkan persiapkan semuanya." Ucap Yamato santai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sakura lagi? Apa ini hari Sakura? Maksudku ini sudah 5 kali berturut-turut dia menjadi Sierra." keluh Kiba.

"Setiap hari adalah hariku Kiba." Ucap Sakura tidak peduli.

"Sakura. Pesananamu."

"Nice.. Terima kasih Shikamaru." Ucap Sakura cepat saat menerima bingkisan yang cukup berat dari Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi yang kau pesan kali ini? Tanya Kiba menghampiri Sakura yang tidak peduli.

"Owh.. Ini? Mainan baruku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Glock 20 dan Desert Eagle.. Wow kenapa aku tidak kaget." Ucap Kiba memegang salah satu mainan baru Sakura itu.

"Hey.. Itu bayiku. Perlakukan dengan respect." Ucap Sakura menggetak kepala Kiba yang memegang asal pistol itu.

"Aww.. Mudah-mudahan kau segera menggunakannya." Ucap Kiba.

"Jangan berdoa tolol begitu. Ini masih baru aku tidak akan menggunakannya dihari pertama ia aku sentuh." Ucap Sakura berdiri.

"Hoo.. Jadi itu alasan kau tidak membawa Armatix iP1 dan FN Five-seven gunmu hari ini." Ucap Kiba melihat Sakura yang memasukkan kedua pistol tadi di tas pistol yang terikat dipaha kanan dan kiri Sakura.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak-tidak... Ayo kita harus kebawah sekarang dan mempersiapkan semuanya." Ucap Kiba merangkul pundak Sakura menyeretnya ikut.

"Mereka sedekat itu?" ucap Naruto melihat dari belakang.

"Huh? Kenapa? Cemburu?" komentar Shikamaru santai.

"Tidak."

"Hah.. Mereka sudah lama berteman." Ucap Konohamaru lagi.

"Ah.. Aku benar-benar melupakanmu."

"Kau jahat sekali aniki."

"Aniki?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ah.. Dia adik kelasku dulu. Sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri." Terang Naruto.

"Argh.. Tidak bisakah kau mengurus senjatamu sendiri?" gerutu Sakura yang memasukkan sniper gun milik Kiba, sedangkan Kiba sibuk menghitung lagi senjata yang mereka bawa.

"Aa. Apa kau sudah melemah sekarang?" pancing Kiba.

"Kau ingin mati rupanya." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Katakan itu sebelum kau meninju ginjalku." Ucap Kiba pelan sambil menahan sakit.

"Tim 1 let's settle up! We've got a call. Let's suit up!" terdengar suara Yamato melalui pengeras suara bersaman dengan suara sirine yang membuat keenamnya bergegas melengkapi barang yang dibutuhkan.

"Baiklah.. Scope?" ucap Sakura mulai mendikte barang-barang mereka

"Check" jawab Kiba.

"Shields" Shikamaru yang berdiri didekat sana ikut mengecheck barang mereka agar lebih cepat selesai

"Check" jawab Kiba

"Range Finders." Sakura kembali fokus dengan daftarnya.

"Check." Jawab Kiba.

"Rams."

"Check."

"Hmm.. Baton Rams. Pepper Sprays. CS Gas." Tanya Sakura cepat.

"Check. Check. Check." Jawab Shikamaru cepat.

"Remmy." Ucap Kiba yang kemudian menjauhi pintu bagasi mobil itu.

"Check." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian bersiap menutup bagasi mobil itu.

"Lip balm!" ucap Sakura melihat Kiba memakai lip balm dengan santai.

"Check." Jawab Kiba santai.

"Rookies!" ucap Sakura melihat kedua anak baru itu yang hanya bisa diam mematung melihat senior mereka yang sibuk mengisi kendaraan mereka.

"Check.. Come on." Ucap Konohamaru mendorong keduanya untuk segera menaiki mobil.

-Skip time. Di tempat kejadian-

"Sakura.. Kiba.. bersiaplah diposisi kalian." Ucap Yamato segera setelah mereka turun dari mobil dan memasang ropi anti peluru dan membawa semua perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Aku ke gedung di timur." Ucap Kiba mengambil tasnya.

"Aku utara." Ucap Sakura kemudian bergegas menuju gedung mereka masing-masing.

"Shikamaru, cover me." Ucap Yamato mulai membagi tugas dengan cepat.

"Got it."

"Konohamaru naik ke truck. You'll be my secondary." Lanjut Yamato.

"Baik." Ucap Konohamaru segera bergegas menuju mobil khusus untuk memantau.

"Rookies ikuti Konohamaru dan pelajari." Ucap Yamato yang jelas membuat kedua anak baru itu tidak senang.

"Kami hanya akan melihat saja?" ucap Naruto tidak senang.

"Ikut atau segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Yamato santai.

"Berhenti membuat masalah dobe." Ucap Sasuke mengalah walau ia sebenarnya sangat kesal.

"Sudahlah aniki.. Didalam juga tidak begitu buruk. Menjadi otak pergerakan untuk semuanya bukan hal yang buruk. Lagipula ini juga tanggung jawab yang besar." Bujuk Konohamaru saat mereka menaiki mobil itu.

"Urgh.. Aku butuh action." Ucap Naruto menduduki salah satu kursi.

"11:45 sergeant Yamato memulai negosiasi."

"Hufff.. Baiklah. Rookies berhenti mengeluh karena kami semua bisa mendengar kalian melalui earpiece ini." Ucap Sakura membuat kaget Naruto dan Sasuke. Untuk sesaat mereka lupa sedang memakai earpiece. (bukan earpiece yang super kecil yang dipakai agen spy ya.. Kalau yang kepo bisa searching earpiece motorola Hmn9039)

"Dari pada kalian berisik tidak jelas bantu Konohamaru." Sambung Kiba.

"Sasuke aku butuh data kecepatan angin." Ucap Sakura yang segera dikerjakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kecepatan angin 11 knot utara – timur laut. Daerah plaza terlindungi." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Hei.. Aku harus naik kelantai berapa?" kali ini Kiba ikut bertanya.

"Kiba-senpai lantai 15. Sakura-senpai lantai 10." Ucap Konohamaru cepat.

"Ah.. shit.."

"Ada apa Kiba-senpai?" tanya Konohamaru mendengar makian dari Kiba.

"Liftnya rusak. Aku harus naik menggunakan tangga darurat." Ucap Kiba mulai berlari menaiki tangga.

"Aku sudah di lift."

"Kalau kau sampai duluan semuanya ada ditanganmu Sakura." Ucap Kiba sambil terus berlari menaiki anak tangga yang seakan tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sakura santai

-Dilapangan-

"Status saat ini?" tanya Yamato pada polisi yang berjaga.

"Dia keluar dari gedung setelah melakukan penembakan pada mantan istrinya."jawab polisi tersebut.

"Alasannya?"

"Entahlah. Salah satu saksi hanya melihat tersangka berusaha menarik mantan istrinya dan terjadi penolakan. Sepertinya karena kesal ia melepaskan tembakan."

"Baiklah tim.. Kalian dengar itu. Jangan buat dia semakin marah." Ucap Yamato berjalan santai mencari tempat yang cukup dekat untuk membujuk pria itu.

"Aku sudah diposisi. I've got the solution." Ucap Sakura setibanya diposisinya. Memasang tali pengaman mengingat ia harus berada dalam posisi tiarap diatas atap gedung serta melempar sembarang topinya agar tidak menghalanginya

"Baiklah.. Tunggu aba-aba dariku Sakura." Lanjut Yamato.

"Got it." Jawab Sakura memperhatikan pria itu melalui scope sniper gunnya.

"Hai.. Aku Yamato dari Strategic Response Unit. Aku tidak tau kau sangat emosi saat ini. Tapi aku harap kau bisa meletakkan senjatamu dan kita bisa bicarakan semuanya baik-baik tanpa ada yang terluka." Ucap Yamato mencoba membujuk pria itu.

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Konohamaru berapa lama lagi sampai Forensic psychology datang?" tanya Yamato.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Menjauh!"

"Bos.. Kau tau aku dalam posisi dan siap kapan saja." Ucap Sakura terus memantau.

"Tahan dulu Sakura."

"Aku sudah diposisi. Banyak warga yang berusaha mendekat. Sierra 1 dalam posisi yang bagus." Ucap Kiba yang baru saja sampai segera memasang tali pengamanya dan memantau menggunakan binocularnya.

"Copy that." Jawab Konohamaru masih berusaha mencari tau penyebab pria itu mengamuk.

"Hai Konohamaru.. Anak baru?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan setelah jasnya memasuki truck pemantau itu.

"Ah.. Ino-san.. Yup."

"Yamato-san.. Talk to me." Ucap Ino langsung menghubungi Yamato.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Ino. Ada info?" tanya Yamato

"Humm.. Kabar buruknya mantan istrinya tidak dapat diselamatkan karena luka tembaknya.. Lalu.. Pria itu bernama Hagoro. Pengangguran." Ucap Ino menjelaskan.

"Baiklah.. Hagoro-san.. Bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan wanita itu dan kita rundingkan semuanya secara baik-baik. Lihat dia, dia ketakutan." Ucap Yamato kembali membujuk.

"Tidak! Cepat menjauh atau aku akan membolongi kepalanya!" ucap Hagoro masih bersikeras sambil menodongkan pistolnya kekepala wanita itu.

"Sakura.." Yamato seakan memberi tanda untuk hal terburuk pada Sakura.

"Yamato-san.. Aku sudah melakukan analisa cepat.. Dari wajahnya sepertinya dia terlihat sangat tertekan dan marah. Ada sedikit penyesalan juga diwajahnya." Terang Ino lagi.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih Ino."

"Bos.. Ada yang mendekat. Seseorang berusaha menerobos mendekati TKP." Ucap Kiba melihat seorang pria menerobos kerumunan orang dan mendesak masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto turun dan hentikan pria itu." Perintah Yamato.

"Baik." Ucap Naruto bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu apa lagi kalian! Cepat menjauh dari sini dan biarkan aku lewat!" ucap Hagoro tiba-tiba mengarahkan senjatanya kepada Yamato dan Shikamaru.

"Sasuke turun dan bantu Shikamaru! Sakura standby." perintah Kiba.

"Baik."

"Hei hei! Berhenti! Jangan mendekat! Ini sangat berbahaya!" ucap Naruto yang berhasil mencegat pria yang menerobos masuk itu.

"AYAH! HENTIKAN INI SEMUA!"

"Hei hei! Tenanglah." Ucap Naruto masih berusaha menenangkan pria yang berusaha menerobos itu.

"Ayah hentikan ini semua." Ucap pria itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto berusaha mencari tau identitas pria itu.

"Aku Hyuga Toneri anaknya.. Tolong jangan sakiti ayahku. Dia hanya terlilit hutang dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa." Ucap pria itu.

"Aku mengerti tapi jangan mendekat. Ini berbahaya." Ucap Naruto berusaha mendorong mundur Toneri.

"Nyaris hah.." ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengambil posisi didekat Shikamaru yang berperan sebagai perisai bagi Yamato.

"Ayah hentikan ini semua!" pinta Toneri.

"Hei hei.. Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan mempersulit begini." Ucap Naruto mulai kewalahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Cepat pergi dari sini." Perintah Hagoro kesal.

"Bos.. Aku bersama anak dari pelaku saat ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Kita bisa gunakan dia untuk membujuk ayahnya. Sakura kau dengar. Standby dengarkan aba-abaku." Ucap Yamato menekankan.

"Yup.. Got it." Ucap Sakura.

"Ayah hentikan ini semua." Pinta Toneri mulai menangis histeris melihat ayahnya bisa saja ditembak sniper kapan saja.

"Tidak.. Kenapa kau harus kesini! Harusnya kau diam saja!" hardik Hagoro mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Naruto dan Toneri.

"Hei hei.. Hagoro-san.. Hentikan.. Kau bisa melukai anakmu." Ucap Yamato berusaha mengalihkan Hagoro.

"Diamlah atau aku lubangi kepala wanita ini dan kepala anak buahmu!" ucap Hagoro mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Yamato sebelum akhirnya mengarahkannya kekepala wanita itu siap menembaknya.

"Scorpio!" ucap Yamato pelan.

"Tunggu Sakura jangan!" teriak Kiba melihat Toneri yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah ayahnya berusaha menghentikan semuanya.

DOR!

"Hah.. Hah.. Si.. Sial!" gerutu Sakura yang terlanjur manarik pelatuknya sebelum Kiba memberi tahunya. Sakura kemudian memastikan ulang berharap terjadi keajaiban dimana ia meleset.

"AYAH!"

"Hah.. Hah.. Sial."Gerutu Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan posisinya menyadari tembakanya tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Sakura.." Kiba hanya bisa memantau dari gedung diseberang. Melihat gadis itu hanya bisa duduk diam memangku senjata yang ia pakai untuk menembak tadi. Kiba akhirnya memilih turun melihat tim investigasi menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura. Kau tau prosedurnya." Ucap pria berambut putih yang datang bersama satu bawahannya yang langsung mengambil sniper yang digunakan Sakura tadi serta tas yang berisi peralatan Sakura guna penyelidikan.

"Aku tau Jiraya-san." Jawab Sakura pelan kemudian mengikuti pria berambut putih itu turun.

"Sakura.." Kiba hanya bisa melihat Sakura digiring kemobil polisi untuk kemudian dibawa kekantor introgasi.

"Huff.." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat melewati mayat pria yang tadi terkena pelurunya serta anak dari pelaku yang tengah berbicara dengan Ino.

"Sakura.. Kerja bagus.." puji Yamato sebelum Sakura dibawa pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu sudah prosedurnya. Siapapun yang melakukan eksekusi harus melalui introgasi untuk memastikan itu memang tindakan yang benar dan terukur." Jawab Sasuke yang masih ingat dengan pelajarannya dulu.

"Kemasi barang-barang kalian." Perintah Yamato dingin.

-ruang introgasi-

"Sakura kau sudah tau prosedurnya.." ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang masuk bersama seorang wanita lain yang merupakan anak buahnya.

"Aku tau Temari."

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Vest.." mendengar itu Sakura segera melepaskan vest anti pelurunya dan memberikan kepada anak buah Temari.

"Check." Jawab anak buah Temari yang mengumpulkan dan memasukkan barang-barang yang disita kedalam kantong pelastik.

"Boots"

"Check"

"Kemeja."

"Check."

"Celana."

"Check."

"Apa-apaan ini. Bukankah aku bilang kalian tidak boleh memulainya sebelum aku datang?" ucap seorang pria memasuki ruangan itu marah besar.

"Santai saja. Mereka belum menanyaiku apa-apa. Baru menyita barang-barangku saja, Asuma-san." Ucap Sakura sambil memakai celana jins, jaket bombernya dan sepatunya.

"Introgasi ini akan selesai cepat." Ucap Asuma berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita mulai." Ucap Jiraya yang tiba-tiba masuk membawa berkas Sakura.

"Tentu."

"Sakura.. Apakah menurutmu tindakanmu tadi sudah benar?" tanya pria itu.

"Tentu saja Jiraya-san. Aku mendengar kodenya dan aku harus menarik pelatuknya agar semua orang selamat." Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Baiklah.. Tapi apakah kau tidak melihat disana ada anak tersangka yang akan digunakan untuk membantu negosiasi?"

"Bila dia setuju membantu negosiasi dia tidak akan berlarian secara asal dan mendekati hotspotnya."

"Pada saat itu.. Situasi bagaimana?"

"Red dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berubah."

"Ayolah Jiraya-san kau sudah dengar rekamannya dan memang tidak ada kesalahan yang diperbuat disana." Kali ini Asuma yang bekerja sebagai pembela Sakura angkat bicara.

"Hah.."

-markas-

"Aku tidak tau kau sudah kembali."

"Hn.."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa Kiba. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

"Kau tau bisa bercerita apa saja padaku Sakura." Menatap mata Sakura dalam.

"Ini bukan apa-apa Kiba."

"Baiklah.."

"Ah.. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu."

"Kau tidak mengganggu Konohamaru. Adaapa?" tanya Sakura menatap pria itu.

"Shikamaru-san mengajak kita minum. Pesta penyambutan anak baru." Terang Konohamaru.

"Hmm? Dan Yamato-san mengizinkan?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Yap. Selama besok datang dalam keadaan sadar dan siap bertugas." Ucap Kiba yang sudah tau tentang rencana itu.

"Baiklah. Hei Uchiha. Apa yang kau lihat." Ucap Sakura menadari Sasuke memandangnya sedari tadi.

"Ah.. Kalau kau memikirkan pakaiannya.. Pakaian itu disita saat introgasi jadi sudah sewajarnya dia memakai pakaian lain." Terang Kiba.

"Aku tau itu." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Kalau kau tau lalu kau menatap apa?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah semerah tomat busuk.

"Jangan coba-coba Uchiha." Ucap Sakura singkat.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita ketempat BBQ." Ucap Kiba bersemangat merangkul pundak Sakura untuk segera pergi.

"Hei! Berat tau!" keluh Sakura kesal.

"Ayolah.. Jangan pelit begitu." Ucap Kiba acuh.

"Mereka seakrab itu?" tanya Naruto menatap keduanya dari belakang.

"Yaa... Latar belakang mereka awal masuk memang jauh berbeda tetapi mereka masuk diakademi ditahuh yang sama." Ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Hmmm.."

"Ada apa? Kalian menyukainya?" tanya Konohamaru menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang terus menatap Sakura dari belakang.

"Hah? Tidak!" ucap Naruto cepat.

"Hn.." ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Menyerah saja. Kalian bukan orang pertama yang mencoba mendekati dia." Ucap Shikamaru.

-tempat BBQ-

"Sakura aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku bisa dibunuh Yamato-san kalau sampai kau besok datang dalam keadaan mabuk berat." Ucap Kiba menatap Sakura yang sibuk mengisi gelasnya.

"Diamlah. Dia tidak akan berani.." ucap Sakura tidak peduli.

"Kalau sampai kau besok tidak masuk kami bisa dibunuh Yamato-san." Ucap Shikamaru berusaha menghentikan Sakura

"Tenanglah Shikamaru.. Dia membutuhkan sedikit pelepas stress." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

"Hah.. Terserah kau saja.. Tapi kalau sampai kau diamuk mereka berdua jangan banyak alasan ok?" hardik Shikamaru.

"Mereka jauh. Sakura juga butuh sedikit penyegar." Ucap Kiba acuh.

"Dia sudah mabuk berat. Sebaiknya hentikan dia dan lagi ini sudah malam." Kali ini Naruto ikut ambil andil.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Sakura.. Ayo pulang.." ajak Kiba mengalah karena Sasuke ada benarnya juga.

"*Hick* Aku sayang kalian.. Jadi jangan marahi aku lagi." Ucap Sakura benar-benar sudah mabuk berat.

"Baiklah.. Sudah cukup minumnya nona muda. Ayo pulang." Ucap Kiba melihat Sakura mulai meracau segera menghentikan Sakura yang akan mengisi lagi gelasnya.

"Humm.. Gendong.. Aku tidak mau berjalan." Ucap Sakura merentangkan tangannya dengan imutnya membuat yang melihat takjub dan terpana.

"Hah.. Baik.. Ayo.." Kiba hanya bisa mengalah dan menggendong sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo pulang. Kalau Yamato-san tau jam segini kita masih diluar dan minum sebanyak ini kita akan dibunuhnya." Ucap Shikamaru menatap sisa timnya.

"Baikk.." jawab semuanya kompak.

"Kami duluan." Ucap Kiba keluar dari tempat itu.

"Apa? Mereka tinggal diapartement yang sama." Ucap Shikamaru cepat melihat tatapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Ayo pulang dan beristirahat." Ucap Konohamaru saat mereka akan berpisah.

"Ya.. Hati-hati dijalan kalian." Ucap Shikamaru.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-Besoknya-

"Pagi.."

"Oh.. Naruto.. Kau datang pagi sekali."

"Aku rasa kau datang lebih pagi dariku Sakura-chan... Ah maksudku Sakura. Ugh.. Kepalaku sakit sekali.."

"Santai saja.. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang habis naik roller coaster mematikan." Ucap Sakura menatap Naruto yang agak pucat.

"Ya.. Setelah muntah 2 kali pagi ini aku merasa lebih baik." Ucap Naruto polos.

"Apa kau sangat tidak bisa minum?" sindir Sakura.

"Hei.. Aku tidak seburuk itu. Aku hanya minum berlebihan semalam. Suatu keajaiban aku bisa berangkat pagi ini." Ucap Naruto membuat tawa Sakura pecah.

"Mau?" tanya Sakura menawarkan gelas kopinya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang pagi?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto yang menghampirinya.

"Wow... Itu milikmu?" ucap Naruto menatap senjata api yang dipangku Sakura.

"Aaa.. Ya.. Masing-masing punya senjata masing-masingkan?" ucap Sakura yang memang sedang mengecek senjatanya agar tidak rusak saat dibutuhkan.

"CheyTac M200 Intervention.." ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama senjata yang dipangku Sakura.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Bolehkah?" ucap Naruto cepat.

"Ya.. Tapi hanya 3 tembakan ok." Ucap Sakura kemudian bangkit dan pergi keruang latihan tembak bersama Naruto.

"Baik." Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Lalu.. Kau berhutang satu gelas kopi padaku." Ucap Sakura yang sadar kopinya sudah habis diminum Naruto.

"A.. Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto cepat.

"Santai saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Bagaimana dengan introgasinya?" tanya Naruto saat mereka memasuki ruang latihan menembak itu.

"Hmm.. Semua clear sesuai protokol." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Kau sangat tenang menghadapinya ya." ucap Naruto yang sudah bersiap menembak.

"Ya.. Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Lalu kau dan Kiba tinggal di apartement yang sama?" Ucap Naruto mengingat sambil menembakkan pelurunya yang kedua.

"Yup.. Kami bertetangga.. Kenapa kau bertanya. Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura menatap pria kuning itu.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya penasaran. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak memiliki saudara kandung Sakura?" Ucap Naruto mengembalikan senjata api Sakura setelah menembak sebanyak 3 kali sesuai janji.

"Punya.. 1 saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau anak tunggal?" tanya Sakura saat mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ya.. Aku anak tunggal. Anak tunggal yang sibuk ditinggal bekerja." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Ah.. Ayahmu Namikaze Minato bukan.. Pengusaha sukses itu?" ucap Sakura mengingat.

"Yup.. Dia ayahku pria tersibuk yang aku kenal." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibuku tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi aku masih bisa lebih sering bertem dengannya."

"Ah.. Namikaze Kushina, pemilik toko mainan anak-anak terkenal itukan." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Yap." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Berhenti mendengarkan kami diam-diam begitu." Ucap Sakura membuat kaget Sasuke yang bersembunyi diruang senjata pura-pura menyibukkan diri.

"Du.. Dua bersaudara." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Ah.. Aku ingat.. Kau adiknya Uchiha Itachi benar?" ucap Sakura duduk disofa ruang santai setelah meletakkan senjatanya.

"Ya.. Kenapa?"

"Tidak-tidak.. Mengingat Itachi.. Aku jadi penasaran seberapa bagus kemampuanmu." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke santai.

"Hah? Apa itu tantangan?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hmm? Aku hanya bertanya tidak perlu sesensitif itu. Kau mewarisi gen arogan seorang Uchiha itu lebih baik dari abangmu." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Uchiha Fugaku benar? Aku ingat.. Ayahmu merupakan tentara elit yang ditakuti banyak musuh. Ibumu juga tentarakan? Beliau berhenti setelah menikah dengan ayahmu." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Kau sangat bermulut besar sepertinya. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri Haruno? Siapa ayah dan ibumu." Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke. Maafkan dia Sakura."

"Hmm.. Tidak masalah Itachi-san." Ucap Sakura.

"Itachi apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke berang.

"Hei.. Kalau ayah sampai tau sikapmu ini kau akan dihajar habis-habisan." Ucap Itachi memarahi adiknya itu.

"Hentikan itu. Aku tau." Ucap Sasuke berlalu pergi keruang Gym.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Sakura." Ucap Itachi sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Itachi-san.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah ruang timmu berada dilantai atas?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ya.. Aku hanya mengantarkan ini untuk Sasuke." Ucap Itachi menunjukkan kotak bekal yang berada ditangannya sebelum memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Kalian berpacaran?" ucap Sakura polos.

"Hah?! Sakura-chan kau kejam sekali. Aku ini laki-laki normal." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau sepertinya sudah biasa menangani emosi adikmu Itachi-san." Ucap Sakura yang takjub bagaimana Itachi bisa menjinakkan Sasuke dengan omongan singkat begitu.

"Anak itu mudah ditebak dan aku sudah tinggal bersamanya seumur hidupku." Ucap Itachi santai kemudian menghilang dibalik lift.

"Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Ya.. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti akan membunuh Sasuke tadi." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Hahahaha.. Ya.. Apa kau tidak akan bertanya hal yang sama?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.. Aku menghargaimu bila kau tidak ingin membahasnya." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Tapi aku rasa itu menjadi tidak adil bukan." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hmm.. Siapa yang peduli." Ucap Naruto tidak peduli.

"Ahem.. Sakura.. Ikut keruanganku sebentar."

"Baik Direktur." Ucap Sakura mengikuti pria berambut perak itu.

"Hmm? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Direktur ada disini?" tanya Kiba yang berpapasan dengan pria berambut perak itu dan Sakura saat keluar dari lift.

"Entahlah. Beliau mencari Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Hmmm.. Hai Naruto. Ikut aku." Ucap Kiba menarik Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harap kau tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi." Ucap Kiba saat mereka berada di ruang rapat.

"Membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Masalah orang tuanya. OK?" ucap Kiba menatap Naruto serius.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto walau sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan sama sekali? Maksudku kau anak baru." Ucap Kiba memancing Naruto.

"Ada."

"Oh.. Teme.. Bukankah kau pergi ke gym tadi?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang pergi kesana." Elak Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kiba menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa toilet perempuan bertuliskan nama Sakura? Maksudku bukankah itu loker untuk semua?"

"Ah.. Soal itu.. Itu karena untuk saat ini hanya Sakura saja yang merupakan anggota perempuan disini." Jawab Kiba santai.

"Disini? Di tim ini?" ucap Naruto berusaha membenarkan ucapan Kiba.

"Disini.. Di SRU ini." Ucap Kiba memperjelas.

"Lalu apa hubungan antara Sakura dan Direktur?" Sasuke seakan tidak puas dengan info yang ia dapatkan.

"Hubungan? Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Hanya hubungan atasan dan bawahan." Ucap Kiba.

"Hoi teme.. Apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain."

"Diam dan dengarkan saja dobe. Kau tidak punya nyali untuk menanyakan hal ini. Jujur saja kau pasti penasaran." Ucap Sasuke tepat sasaran.

"Tapi.. Kenapa semuanya tentang dia? Apa kau menyukainya? Maksudku kau bisa menanyakan hal lain dan tentang tim kita bukan?" ucap Kiba curiga.

"Aku? Menyukainya?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Yup.. Terserah kalau kau tidak ingin mengakuinya.. Tapi saran dariku.. Jangan ganggu dia. Dia tidak akan mendahulukan hubungan asmara diatas pekerjaan. Dia tidak akan dengan suka rela keluar dari tim hanya karena terlibat hubungan asmara dengan rekan satu timnya." Ucap Kiba santai.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-disebuah mall-

"Sudah waktu istirahat Moegi-chan.. Biar aku yang bereskan."

"Aku baik-biak saja Ayame-san.."

"Aku tau.. Tapi ini memang sudah waktu istirahat. Kau bisa kembali lagi setelah istirahat ok?" ucap wanita bernama Ayame itu mulai merapikan kios kecil itu.

"Baiklah.." ucap Moegi akhirnya mengalah dan pergi membawa tasnya.

"Lihat apa yang kita temukan disini." Ucap seorang gadis masuk ke toilet bersama 3 temanya.

"Ka.. Kalian mau apa?" Moegi melihat keempatnya. Mereka bukanlah orang asing baginya.

"Mau apa? Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap wanita berambut merah marun panjang itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku tidak pernah mengusik kalian!" elak Moegi kemudian berusaha meninggalkan toilet itu tidak ingin membuat keributan.

"Dan siapa yang memperbolehkan kau pergi?" gadis berambut pink dikuncir 2 itu tiba-tiba melawangkan tinjuannya yang sukses mengenai wajah Moegi menyebabkan ia jatuh terjelembab dan darah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibir Moegi.

"Pegangi dia." Perintah gadis berambut merah marun itu memerintahkan 2 diantara mereka untuk menahan tubuh Moegi agar tidak dapat berdiri, iapun segera mengeluarkan sebuah gunting.

"Tidak.. Tunggu.. Jangan.. Lepaskan aku!" teriak Moegi mulai memberontak. Tapi usahanya sia-sia saja karena wanita itu menduduki tubuh Moegi dan mulai memotong asal rambut gadis itu.

"Hahaha.. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap gadis berambut coklat tertawa lepas.

"Sekali lagi aku melihat kau berkeliaran dan melaporkan kami kepada polisi. Aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap gadis berambut merah marun itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

"Dan aku tidak takut menggunakannya." Ucap gadis berambut ungu itu ikut mengeluarkan pistolnya. Menodongkannya kearah Moegi.

"... Argh!" Moegi yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mendorong gadis berambut ungu itu hingga terjatuh dan segera mengambil pistolnya.

"Sial!" gadis berambut merah marun itu panik dan mencoba menembak Moegi. Tetapi Moegi berhasil menghindar dan balas menembakkan pistol yang berada ditangannya.

"Ah!" gadis berambut ungu itu merintih kesakitan saat peluru itu berhasil menyerempet tangannya dan mengenai teman mereka yang berambut coklat. Gadis berambut coklat itu terjatuh dan mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Ayo cepat kabur!" perintah gadis berambut merah marun itu panik.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Akane?" tanya gadis berambut ungu itu panik. Melihat itu segera Moegi berlari menerobos ketiganya.

"Kejar dia! Jangan biarkan dia lepas!" perintah gadis berambut merah marun itu.

-di markas-

"Team 1 gear up!" terdengar suara sirine dan pemberitahuan yang membuat semua anggota tim bergegas mengambil senjata mereka dan menuju kendaraan mereka.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Yamato saat mereka siap berangkat.

"Aku disini.. Maaf terlambat." Ucap Sakura buru-buru memasuki mobil.

"Baiklah.. Terjadi penembakan di mall." Ucap Yamato menjelaskan situasi yang akan mereka hadapi selama diperjalanan.

"Mall?" ucap Kiba memastikan.

"Yup. Ditemukan satu orang remaja perempuan tertembak di toilet. Setelah sampai segera amankan lokasi. Kiba you're my secondary."

"Baik.." jawab Kiba santai.

-Mall-

"Kiba.." Yamato yang melihat korban akan dbawa kerumah sakit segera memerintahkan Kiba untuk mengecheck sesuatu.

"On it." Ucap Kiba segera menghampiri korban tersebut.

"Kami butuh struktur bangunan dan semua akses CCTV. Patikan tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam mall sampai aku perintahkan. Amankan TKP. Sasuke.. Naruto.. Segera cari informasi disekitar TKP." Ucap Yamato memberi arahan pada salah satu polisi yang menunjukkan mereka ruang CCTV.

"Baik." Jawab keduanya segera berpencar.

"Apa kau melihat ada berapa jumlah perempuan yang lari menuruni tangga? 3? 4?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu pengunjung yang diamankan pihak kepolisian sebagai saksi.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak begitu melihatnya." Jawab saksi itu.

"Apa kau bisa perkirakan tingginya? Segini? Atau segini?" tanya Sasuke juga mencoba menggali info dari saksi yang lain.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Bos.. Saksi melihat remaja perempuan berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan toilet menaiki tangga." Ucap Sasuke memberitahukan beberapa info yang ia dapatkan.

"Ada yang bilang 3 remaja perempuan.. 4 remaja perempuan.. 3 remaja perempuan 1 remaja laki-laki... Mungkin beberapa orangutan." Ucap Naruto kesal karena tidak mendapatkan info yang jelas tentang orang yang mereka cari.

"Huff... Tenangkan dirimu Naruto."

"Sorry bos."

"Kiba.. Kau sudah pecahkan tattonya?" tanya Yamato melihat Kiba yang masih sibuk mencari tau maksud dari tatto yang berada lengan korban tadi.

"Masih belum bos." Jawab Kiba masih tetap serius mencari berbagai macam kemungkinan.

"Bisa tunjukkan dimana TKP-nya?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu polisi yang menyambut mereka dipintu masuk mall.

"Bos... Aku mendapatkannya.. Ini... Shibuya Crew.." ucap Kiba yang berhasil memecahkan kode tatto yang ia dapatkan tadi.

"Bagus. Segera kumpulkan semua foto anggota mereka dan hubungi dokter Ino. Shikamaru status." Perintah Yamato cepat.

"Satu lubang peluru.. Sepertinya 38 caliber." Ucap Shikamaru melihat lubang pada salah satu pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada satu buah tas yang tertinggal.. Tetapi tidak ada dompet maupun ID." Ucap Konohamaru menemukan tas yang tertinggal di dekat wastafel.

"Segera luncurkan tim K9." Perintah Yamato pada polisi lain yang berada diruangan itu.

"Sergeant.. Ada darah dilantai.. Orange hair.. Baiklah.. Aku menduga.. Make over.. Remaja perempuan.. Dan tidak dengan suka rela.." Jelas Sakura menatap potongan rambut asal itu.

"Bos.. Kalau ini memang ulah sebuah geng.. Mereka tidak mungkin menyakiti anggota mereka sendiri." Ucap Kiba.

"Mungkin ada korban lain disini.. Aku rasa ini bersifat pribadi.." ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kemungkinan balas dendam.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Kerja bagus Sakura. Perhatian kepada pengunjung mall.. Saya Sergeant Yamato dari Strategic Response Unit.. Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di mall dan kami berusaha untuk menjaga keselamatan kalian semua.. Saya harap semua pengunjung dapat keluar dari toko dengan tenang dan berjalan menuju bagian tengah mall. Setelah berada ditengah silahkan duduk dengan kedua tangan berada dibelakang kepala anda agar kami dapat melakukan pekerjaan kami dengan cepat dan kalian dapat segera pulang. Terima kasih" Jelas Yamato melalui microfone mall.

"Bos.. Aku menemukannya." Ucap Kiba menatap layar CCTV.

"Ok.. Team.. Satu orang remaja perempuan yang kalian cari memakai hoodie abu-abu polos rambut orange. Sepertinya dia dikejar oleh 3 orang. Semuanya memakai hoodie. Hitam, ungu dan putih. Tetap wapada. Ingat mereka membawa senjata." Ucap Yamato.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Polisi sudah berada disini." Ucap gadis berambut ungu itu panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kita harus menemukan Moegi dan membunuhnya. Tidak ada yang berubah! Kalau sampai dia tau kita gagal, pasti kita akan dibunuh! Kau masih ingin hidupkan?! Lagipula lihat tanganmu Ami! Dia akan membayar ini semua." Ucap gadis berambut merah marun itu.

"Ah!"

"Itu dia!"

DOR DOR DOR

"KYAAA!"

"Disana!" ucap Shikamaru yang melihat 3 remaja perempuan yang lari setelah melepaskan 3 tembakan kearah seseorang.

"Lari!" perintah gadis berambut pink itu membuat kedua temannya mulai berlari secepat kejar-kejaran anatar team Yamato dan ketiganya.

"Status?" tanya Yamato pada teamnya.

"No joy.." ucap Shikamaru yang mengejar bersama Naruto kehilangan jejak ketiganya.

"No joy." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Sakura yang berada disamping Sasuke.

"Konohamaru?"

"Aku sedang mengejar salah satu tersangka. STOP! Polisi! HEY! Ugh... Diamlah!" Konohamaru terpaksa menerjang gadis itu dari belakang membuat keduanya jatuh tersungkur dan berhasil menangkap salah satu dari 3 remaja itu yang terpisah dari temannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Bos.. Aku berhasil menangkap salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Konohamaru setelah berhasil memasangkan borgol ketangan gadis itu.

"Kerja bagus Konohamaru. Segera bawa kemari. Kalian yang lain tetaplah wapada." Perintah Yamato.

"Sial. Dimana Ami?!" ucap gadis berambut merah marun itu saat mereka berhasil lolos.

"Polisi sudah mengenali pakaian kita. Kita harus menggantinya." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu menyadari polisi yang tengah mencari keberadaan mereka.

"Sial.. Ayo cepat." Melihat itu Fuka segera menarik tangan Fubuki untuk masuk kesalah satu toko baju yang telah kosong untuk mengganti pakain mereka.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

-ditempat lain-

"Hiks.. Hiks.. A..." Moegi yang berhasil kabur juga melihat anjing K9 polisi dan segera memasuki salah satu toko baju dan bersembunyi didalam ruang ganti.

"Naruto.. Shikamaru status." Ucap Sakura mencoba menghubungi rekannya.

"Aku bersama Naruto akan menyisir lantai bawah." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah.. Aku dan Sasuke akan menyisir lantai atas. Kalian berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

"Kalian juga."

"Bos.."

"Ah.. Silahkan duduk.. Pegang ini.. Hei." Yamato menyerahkan foto yang didapat dari CCTV toilet kepada Ami.

"Huff.."

"Kau kenal dia bukan? Siapa namanya? Aku bilang siapa namanya?!" bentak Yamato membuat kaget Ami.

"Moegi. Kazamatsu Moegi." Jawab Ami singkat

"Baiklah.. Apakah Moegi pergi kesekolah?"

"Ya.. Dia pergi ke Konoha High School." Ucap Ami lagi.

"Kiba.. Hubungi Ino."

"Ino-san.. Kami akhirnya mendapatkan nama tersangka. Kazamatsu Moegi. Dia bersekolah di Konoha Hight School." Ucap Kiba menghubungi Ino yang merupakan Forensic psychology SRU.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan alamatnya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sebentar." Kiba lalu menghubungi salah satu polisi untuk mencari tau tempat tingkal Moegi.

"Aku senang kau mau bekerja sama denganku. Baiklah... Apa kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi didalam tadi? Kau tidak perlu cemas. Tidak akan ada yang akan menyakitimu disini." tanya Yamato santai.

"Ini semua gara-gara Moegi. Dia gila.. Entah apa yang merasukinya dia tiba-tiba menyerang kami didalam toilet. Gadis itu benar-benar sakit jiwa! Dia membunuh Akane dan menembak lenganku." Ucap Ami menggebu-gebu.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa ini disebabkan oleh Moegi?" tanya Yamato menghampiri Ami dan mengecek lengan atas Ami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ami tidak nyaman.

"Aku hanya mengeheck. Mungkin kau butuh perban." Ucap Yamato mulai menarik lengan hoodie Ami.

"Hah..." Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tatto yang sama dengan korban sebelumnya terpahat jelas dilengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah.. Berdiri.." ucap Yamato tiba-tiba memaksa gadis berambut ungi itu berdiri dan menyeretnya kedepan papan yang dipenuhi foto-foto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Ami panik.

"Kau lihat foto-foto ini. Siapa diantara mereka yang kau kenal? Atau lebih tepatnya ketua penyerangan ini?" tanya Yamato sukses membuat Ami terdiam. Ami hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat beberapa foto sampai tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan satu foto dengan serius.

"Bos.." Kiba menangkap pandangan mata Ami yang tiba-tiba terpaku pada satu foto.

"Yup.. Aku tau.. Kiba silahkan cari info tentang Fuka. Konohamaru bawa gadis ini menemui tim medis dan segera bawa dia kekantor polisi." Ucap Yamato santai.

"Tunggu dulu aku tidak pernah bilang itu dia!" ucap Ami memberontak ketakutan.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak bicara untuk mengungkap sesuatu." Ucap Yamato santai.

"Tunggu dulu.." Ami yang terus memberontak tidak dapat berbuat banyak setelah Konohamaru memasangkan borgol ketangannya dan menyeret gadis itu keluar.

"Team.. Dengarkan.. Kalian berhadapan dengan Shibuya Crew. Yang memimpin penyerangan ini bernama Fuka. Berambut merah marun panjang, mata biru dan tahi lalat di sisi bawah bibir kiri." Ucap Yamato memberikan teamnya ciri-ciri dari salah satu orang yang mereka cari.

"Baik bos.." jawab semuanya kompak.

"Aku sudah tau ini semua pasti karena pembully-an." Ucap Sakura yang mulai mengitari toko elektronik bersama Sasuke dengan alat thermal imager untuk mencari bila ada yang bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan asal seperti itu. Lebih baik kita segera menangkap para pelakunya dan mengamankan korban." Ucap Sasuke yang bersiap dengan disamping Sakura.

"Sasuke.." Sakura menangkap suhu tubuh 2 orang dibawah salah satu meja pajang kamera. Segera Sasuke mengambil posisi menunggu Sakura meletakkan thermal imager-nya dan siap dengan Heckler & Koch MP5-N mereka.

"Freez! SRU! Keluar dan angkat tangan kalian!" perintah Sasuke membuat 2 orang yang bersembunyi dibawah meja itu perlahan keluar.

"Tch..Kenapa kalian masih disini? Apa kalian tidak mendengar perintah tadi?" Sakura hanya bisa menahan emosinya saat melihat 2 orang remaja laki-laki yang ketakutan.

"Cepat keluar dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya kalau kalian tidak ingin terkena tembakan!" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ba.. Baik.." jawab keduanya segera berjalan keluar.

"Hei! Kembalikan 2 kamera yang kalian ambil itu!" perintah Sasuke membuat keduanya membeku. Buru-buru keduanya meletakkan kembali 2 kamera yang mereka sembunyikan dibalik jaket mereka.

"Bos.. Kami sudah mengelilingi semua toko dilantai 4.. Kami akan check lantai lain." Ucap Sakura menghubungi Yamato untuk meminta izin.

"Silahkan."

"Bos.. Aku sudah mencoba mencari penyebab kasus ini dan kasus terbaru yang sepertinya menimbulkan keributan ini adalah kasus Moegi. Dia berurusan dengan geng ini ketika mencoba melaporkan ketua geng ini yang merupakan kekasih dari Fuka kepolisi dengan tuduhan percobaan pemerkosaan." Ucap Kiba setelah mendapatkan telfone dari Ino.

_"_Moegi mencoba melaporkan pria itu? Aku mencium bau balas dendam.. Hei Sakura.. Kau benar tentang balas dendam. Kerja bagus Sakura." Puji Yamato.

-ditempat lain-

"Kalau kau ingin mencari ibu dari Moegi.. Coba hampiri bar didekat sini." Ucap pria yang merupakan pemilik dari rumah yang disewa Moegi dan ibunya.

"..." Ino hanya bisa terdiam melihat coreta-coretan didinding masuk rumah Moegi. Berbagai panggilan tertulis di dinding rumah itu.

"Nona?"

"Ah ya.." Ino segera menghampiri pria itu dan masuk kedalam rumah Moegi. Lagi.. Ino hanya bisa terdiam melihat betapa berantakannya ruangan itu. Ruangan itu dipenuhi berbagai sampah makanan dan botol minuman keras hingga kaleng-kaleng bir yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Inopun melangkah kelantai 2 dan memasuk kamar Moegi. Berbeda dari ruangan-ruangan lain. Kamar itu sangat bersih dan tertata rapi. Ino hanya bisa memandang sedih ruangan itu.

-didepan pintu keluar mall-

"Dengarkan aku.. Tenanglah dan duduk disini. Berbaur dengan yang lain dan kita akan segera keluar dari sini." Ucap Fuka yang keluar dari toko pakaian dan bergegas berbaur dengan yang lain.

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap?" tanya Fubuki tidak setuju.

"Kita tidak akan tertangkap kalau kau tenang. Sekarang duduk disana dan ikuti saja alurnya." Ucap Fuka berpisah dengan Fubuki yang duduk bersama dengan yang lain menunggu giliran mereka untuk keluar, sedangkan Fuka memilih untuk duduk terpisah beberapa barisan dibelakang Fubuki.

"Selanjutnya.." panggil polisi yang mengawasi jalur keluar itu. Memastikan tidak ada yang keluar dari mall dengan membawa barang-barang mall dan juga mencegah pelaku keluar dengan gampang dengan memasang alat detektor.

PIIP PIIIP PIIP!

"Tch!"

"Hei! Kau mau kemana hah?" Shikamaru dengan cepat menarik pundak Fubuki hingga gadis itu jatuh terjelembab dan segera menodongkan senjatanya kewajah Fubuki saat gadis itu berniat bangkit dan kabur. Segera Shikamaru memborgol kedua tangan gadis itu. Melihat temannya tertangkap segera Fuka bangkit dan berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Aku rasa tidak akan semudah itu."

"AH?!" Fuka hanya bisa tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan segera menahan gadis itu.

"Letakkan tanganmu dibelakang kepala dan berbalik." Perintah Naruto kemudian mengambil pistol yang berada didalam tas Fuka yang terbuka.

"Tch.."

"Berikan ini kepada pihak forensik untuk dilakukan uji residu." Ucap Naruto menerahkan pistol tersebut ke salah satu polisi yang berjaga disana.

"We didn't do nothing." Ucap Fuka santai.

"We didn't do anything." Ucap Naruto memperbaiki ucapan Fuka.

"Bos.. Kami menemukan mereka." Ucap Naruto menghubungi Yamato saat mereka membawa kedua gadis itu.

"Kerja bagus Naruto. Shikamaru." Puji Yamato.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih Ino-san.. Single mom dengan drinking problem. Beberapa kali pengecheckan rumah. Moegi menjaga kamarnya tetap rapi tetapi ruangan lainnya sangat berantakan." Ucap Kiba setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Ino.

"Itu bagus.. Berarti dia mencoba mengatur kehidupannya dan masih ada masa depan yang baik." Ucap Yamato.

"Huuff.. Huff.. *hiks* *hiks*" Moegi yang bersembunyi disalah ruang ganti toko pakaian berusaha menghubungi ibunya. Berharap telfonya diangkat. Tetapi harapannya pupus saat telfonenya masuk keperekam pesan. Setelah mencoba 2 kali akhirnya Moegi menyerah dan mencoba menghubungi Ayame.

"Moegi-chan? Kau dimana?" ucap Ayame dari sebrang telfone.

"Ayame-san.. Aku tidak melakukannya.. Aku tidak membunuh gadis itu.." ucap Moegi terisak.

"Tenangkan dirimi honey.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ayame berusaha menenangkan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membunuhnya.." ucap Moegi lagi.

"Baiklah kau dimana sekarang? Bagaimana kalau kau temui aku dan kita akhiri teror ini?" ucap Ayame berusaha membujuk Moegi.

"Ayame-san.. Maafkan aku.. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku bekerja disini disaat semua orang menjauhiku." Ucap Moegi membuat cemas Ayame.

"Tunggu dulu Moegi-chan! Apa maksudmu." Ucap Ayame panik, tetapi Moegi dengan cepat memutus sambungan telfone itu.

"Nona kau harus segara keluar dari mall." Ucap seorang polisi.

"Maaf.. Maaf tapi ada seorang gadis remaja ia dalam masalah." Ucap Ayame kepada polisi tersebut.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Huff..." Moegi perlahan mengarahkan pistol yang ia bawa sedari tadi kepelipisnya. Bersiap menembakkan senjata itu langsung kekepalanya.

"Hallo.. Apa ada orang didalam?" teriak Sakura saat memasuki salah satu toko baju disana.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menyadari pintu ruang ganti yang semuanya tertutup memandang Sakura. Sakura sekana paham dengan maksud Sasuke mulai menghampiri pintu ruang ganti pakaian itu. Satu persatu mereka mengecheck ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai kepintu paling ujung.

"Bos.. Kami menemukan pistol yang digunakan dalam penembakan di toilet.. Tapi.. Moegi tidak ada disini." Ucap Sakura mengambil pistol yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Moegi dimeja ruang ganti pakaian itu.

"Aku tidak suka ini Sakura. Segera cari dia." Ucap Yamato tegas.

"Tapi.. Kemana kaburnya dia.. Maksudku kita tidak melihatnya meninggalkan toko." Ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Dia tidak pernah keluar melalui pintu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura saat mengarahkan thermal imager-nya dan menemukan jejak kaki yang berakhir pada sebuah ventilasi yang cukup untuk dilewati orang.

"Aku tidak akan muat lewat sini." Ucap Sasuke yang membuka pintu ventilasi itu.

"Aku muat. Aku saja yang masuk." Ucap Sakura segera memasuki ventilasi itu yang tembus kegedung sebelah.

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku akan memutar. Kabari posisimu segera setelah kau keluar." Ucap Sasuke setelah Sakura masuk kedalam.

"Aku tau. Pergilah." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Moegi bukanlah anggota geng. Dia gadis baik-baik, pekerja keras, tidak memakai narkoba dan minum. Dia ingin melakukan segalanya dengan cara yang benar." Ucap Ayame yang berada diruangan CCTV bersama Yamato untuk mencari info lebih lanjut mengenai Moegi.

"Sakura kau dengar itu? Dimana posisimu?" tanya Yamato yang tidak mendapatkan update apapun dari anggotanya itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Got it.. Aku.. Aku sedang mengejar Moegi. Dia berlari ke menara papan iklan mall. Segera kirimkan bantuan." Ucap Sakura mengejar Moegi.

"Kiba, Konohamaru! Segera temukan posisi Sakura! Setelah kalian menemukan lokasi tepatnya hubungi bantuan! Sisanya segera ikuti Sakura!" perintah Yamato.

"Moegi berhenti!" teriak Sakura mengejar Moegi yang terus menaiki tangga menara itu.

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Moegi yang terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia kehabisan anak tangga dan memilih berlari keujung menara.

"Ah.. Sial.." gerutu Sasuke melihat Moegi dan Sakura terus menaiki tangga dan bergegas mengejar keduanya

"Bos.. Dia mencoba melakukan bunuh diri." Ucap Sakura melihat Moegi memanjat pagar besi diujung menara itu.

"Sakura.. Dengarkan aku.. Mau tidak mau sekarang kau harus menjadi negosiator." Ucap Yamato serius.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu." Ucap Sakura sempat menolak.

"Sudah tidak ada cara lain Sakura. Kau melakukannya atau dia akan mati sia-sia." Ucap Yamato lagi.

"Urgh! Baiklah.."

"Baiklah.. Dengarkan aku.. Kau sekarang berhadapan dengan korban percobaan pemerkosaan. Dia dianiaya sebagai bentuk pembalasan karena ia melaporkan hal tersebut kepolisi. Dia tidak mendapatkan support dari keluarganya, tapi dari pengakuan Ayame dia berusaha bertahan. Dia melakukan segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan demi melanjutkan kehidupannya. Dan Sakura... Aku ada disini bila kau membutuhkan bantuanku." Ucap Yamato memberikan gambaran kasus yang menimpa Moegi.

"Sakura.. Kalau kau tidak yakin biar aku saja." Ucap Sasuke yang berhasil menyusul Sakura.

"Tidak.. Aku bisa.. Biar aku saja." Ucap Sakura mulai meletakkan senjatanya dan segera mengeluarkan safety rope.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Moegi... Namaku Sakura.. Moegi.. Kamu tidak harus berbicara denganku tetapi aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau. Aku disini bukan untuk menyakitimu. Aku disini untuk membantu. Aku akan mendekat supaya kau bisa mendengarkanku lebih baik. Aku akan mendekat ok? Baiklah.. Terima kasih untuk tidak melompat.. Apakah kau berpikir kau akan melompat?"

"Un.." jawab Moegi singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tau.. Aku tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang siap mati memberikan perlawanan yang hebat untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Bisakah kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini? Dengan gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Sakura mencoba membujuk Moegi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada mereka?" ucap Moegi masih memandang kebawah siap melompat kapan saja. Sedangkan Sakura memakai kesempatan itu untuk memasang safety rope ke pagar.

"Mereka memberikan potongan rambut itu dengan memaksamu bukan?" ucap Sakura yang perlahan mulai melewati pagar besi menara itu untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Moegi.

"Aku pikir mereka akan membunuhku." Ucap Moegi mulai menangis.

"Aku tau.. Aku tau.. Kau pasti sangat takut." Ucap Sakura berusaha membangun kedekatan dengan Moegi.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto dan Shikamaru yang akhirnya menyusul hanya dapat melihat dari jauh Sakura yang berusaha membangun rasa kepercayaan kepada Moegi.

"Mereka pikir aku berbohong kepada polisi tentang kekasih Fuka.. Tentang apa yang ia lakukan padaku." Ucap Moegi mulai terisak.

"Tetapi kau tidak berbohong.. Aku tau itu.." ucap Sakura lagi.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya.." ucap Moegi pasrah.

"Disana!" ucap Kiba yang melihat Sakura dan Moegi berada diujung menara papan iklan mall.

"Aku akan segera hubungi pemadam kebakaran." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja ada gunanya.. Kau sangat berani.. Kau mengatakan kejujuran tentang apa yang terjadi padamu. Kamu melawan pria itu. Begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis tadi. Ayolah Moegi.. Tetap bersamaku ok.." ucap Sakura mulai berhasil membujuk Moegi.

"Aku membunuh seorang gadis hari ini." Ucap Moegi teringat akan Akane yang ia tembak.

"Negative.. Akane sedang dioperasi dan dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Yamato membantu Sakura yang sempat terdiam.

"Tidak.. Kau tidak membunuhnya.. Kau tidak membunuh siapapun.. Dokter sedang mengobatinya sekarang. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ayolah Moegi.. Maukan kau memberikan tanganmu dan memanjat kembali kesebelah?"

"Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa... Aku sudah mati.." tolak Moegi.

"Moegi.. Aku tau kau merasa begitu.. Tapi kau tidak mati." Ucap Sakura kembali harus bergulat dengan negosiasi.

"Seperti itulah kenyataannya! Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekoah, aku tidak bisa pergi bekerja, aku tidak bisa pulang. Untuk apa lagi aku hidup? Aku tidak memiliki orang tua. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya!"

"Ok.. Sebenarnya Moegi, lihat aku.. Lihat aku.. Aku mengerti. Oleh sebab itu aku berdiri berdiri disini sekarang. Dan aku ingin kau meraih tanganku dan aku ingin menolongmu. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Mungkin ini akan terasa mustahil tetapi kau masih memiliki kehidupanmu. Aku tau pasti akan sulit, tapi itu pasti juga akan menjadi sangat menenangkan. Jika kau berhasil melalui ini, kau bisa melalui berbagai hal. Aku berjanji. Bisakah kau memberikanku tanganmu? Berian tanganmu ok?" ucap Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"O.. Ok.." Moegipun akhirnya melunak dan perlahan mulai memberikan tanganya hingga tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset dan terjun bebas.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru melihat rekannya itu ikut terjatuh.

"Sakura status!" ucap Yamato panik mendengar teriakan Moegi dan rekan teamnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja.." ucap Sakura melihat ketas. Menatap wajah panik teamnya.

"Hah.. Kau membuatku jantungan." Ucap Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hei jangan diam saja! Angkat kami keatas!" bentak Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sasuke segera menarik safety rope Sakura.

-skip time-

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan mengurusmu." Ucap Sakura saat menghampiri Moegi sebelum gadis itu dibawa menggunakan ambulance untuk dilakukan pengecheckan lebih lanjut terhadap luka-lukanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Moegi tersenyum. Setelah itu segera Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu untuk bergabung bersama timnya. Moegi hanya dapat memeprhatikan dari jauh bagaimana keakraban antara Sakura dan timnya.

"Moegi-chan.."

"Ayame-san.. Maafkan aku.."

"Kerja bagus Sakura.." puji Yamato.

"Ya.. Bukan masalah." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Setelah ini BBQ?" Tawar Naruto.

"Kau mengincar BBQ-nya atau minumannya?" sindir Shikamaru.

"Hei.. Ketimbang itu aku lebih memilih ramen." Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita kembali ke markas. Aku lelah." Ucap Yamato disetujui dengan cepat oleh timnya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

-markas, ruang ganti Sakura-

"Argh.. Shit.. Kalau dia melihat ini aku pasti akan dalam masalah. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak akan berkunjung dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Sakura menatap punggungnya yang memar akibat benturan tadi.

"Sakura-chan yang lain sud... Awww... Sorry.." ucap Naruto buru-buru berpaling.

"Emmm.. Hai?"

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkannya." Ucap Naruto berusaha membela diri.

"Santai saja. Tidak perlu sampai membalik badan begitu." Ucap Sakura tidak peduli.

"Ehmm.. Apa itu sakit? Maksudku.. Kau tau menghantam menara cukup keras." Ucap Naruto menatap pundak kiri Sakura.

"Aww.. Kalau kau sentuh begitu sakit." Ucap Sakura menyadarkan Naruto yang tanpa sadar menyentuh lebam itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hmm.. Sudahlah.. Aku akan menemuimu diluar 5 menit lagi." Ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu menuju lokernya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ba.. Baiklah.." ucap Naruto buru-buru meningalkan ruangan itu.

"Hah.. Dasar anak aneh." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang keluar dari ruang lker Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Aa.. Itu... Itu.. Dia akan keluar 5 menit lagi."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Hoi.. Bodohmu memang tidak pernah sembuh. Kau itu menumpang dengan mobilku ke kantor dengan alasan rumahmu searah dengan kantor dan memaksaku menjemputmu setiap hari. Semua orang sudah berangkat duluan untuk mengamankan tempat duduk setelah sergeant Yamato mengizinkan kita minum lebih banyak mengingat besok libur." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Apa kalian pasangan suami istri tidak bisa bertengkar ditempat lain?"

"Sa... Sakura-chan.. Kami bukan pasangan." Elak Naruto.

"Huh.. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan itu. Ayo berangkat." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Loh.. Kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura yang berpisah dengan mereka didepan markas.

"Aaa.. Aku tidak pernah bilang akan menumpang dengan kalian. Lagi pula aku punya ini." Ucap Sakura memakai helm full face hitam dan menaiki motor sport hitam itu.

"Ka.. Kawasaki Ninja H2R.." ucap Naruto takjub.

"Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa disana." Ucap Sakura kemudian tancap gas.

"Hoi.. Hoi! Kau ikut atau akan diam seperti orang bodoh disini?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada didalam mobilnya.

-tempat BBQ-

"Owh.. Akhirnya kalian datang." Ucap Konohamaru melihat 2 orang yang ia kenal memasuki tempat BBQ itu.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" tanya Shikamaru melihat keduanya yang seperti kebingungan.

"Dimana Yamato-san?" tanya Naruto menyadari sergeant-nya itu tidak berada disana.

"Aaa.. Tentu saja dirumah. Dia sudah berkeluarga. Keluar seperti ini tentu dapat membuatnya terbunuh." Ucap Kiba santai.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah Temari menungguu dirumah?" tanya Naruti menatap Shikamaru yang acuh.

"Aa.. Soal itu.. Dia mengizinkanku kali ini." Ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Kali ini? Bukankah kemarin kau juga disini?" ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Hoi.." mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu membuat semuanya memutar kepala dengan perlahan.

"Ma.. Mati.." ucap Konohamaru perlahan menyingkir dari duduknya yang berada tepat disamping Shikamaru.

"Uhuk... Te.. Temari.." Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap horor kedatangan istrinya itu.

"Pulang." Ucap Temari dingin.

"Ta.. Tapi.."

"Pulang atau kau bisa tidur diluar hari ini." Ucap Temari kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Cepat susul dia." Saran Kiba.

"Dan minta maaf." Tambah Naruto.

"Aku tau." Ucap Shikamaru buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dan mengejar istrinya itu.

"Hah. Sudah tau anaknya baru berumur 6 bulan. Wajar Temari marah." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia diam saja?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang diam saja disudut ruangan.

"Ntahlah.. dia sudah begitu sejak datang tadi." Ucap Konohamaru menatap Sakura tidak berani mengganggunya.

"Sakura?"

_"Sakura!"_

_"Ah?! Komandan! MEDIS!"_

_"Ini semua salahmu! Gara-gara kau meraka semua terbunuh!"_

_"Kenapa bukan kau saja?! Kenapa harus mereka?!"_

_"Kenapa kau melakukan tembakan itu? Bukankah sudah jelas anak dari tersangka akan melakukan negosiasi?"_

_"Kenapa kau membunuh ayahku?! Dia tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa!"_

"ra... Sakura.. Hei.."

"Ah?!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto melihat gadis itu yang tiba-tiba saja pucat dan terkejut saat ia mengguncang gadis itu berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Na.. Naruto? I.. Iya. Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"Baiklah.." Naruto mengalah dan memberikan piring berisi daging pada Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kiba? Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Sakura mulai memakan daging pemberian Naruto.

"Kau.. Mengingatnya lagi?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Aku baik-baik saja. Hentikan ini. Kau membuatku jengkel." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Baiklah.." Kibapun mengalah dan pergi dari sana.

"Kali ini kau.. Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura menatap pria bermanik onix itu duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya duduk. Ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Menjengkelkan."

"Bukankah yang menjengkelkan itu kau? Maksudku semua orang sedang bersenang-senang dan kau merusak suasana dengan moodmu itu." Ucap Sasuke santai walau ia menerima tatapan membunuh Sakura.

"Dasar Uchiha." Ucap Sakura sarkastik dan segera berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kiba menatap Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pulang."

"Sekarang? Maksudku kita baru mulaikan." Ucap Kiba bingung.

"Banyak yang harus aku urus. Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura berlalu pergi tidak peduli panggilan dari teman-temannya.

"Oi teme.. Kali ini kau berbuat apa lagi?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Berhenti menanyaiku begitu dobe." Ucap Sasuke kembali menikmati minumannya.

-2 hari kemudian-

"Pagi.."

"Hoo.. Sakura.. Tumben kau datang terlambat." Ucap Yamati yang menatap anak buahnya itu bingung mengingat Sakura pasti selalu datang pertama dan memanjakan senjata-senjatanya itu.

"Ah.. Aku agak kelelahan jadi datang sedikit terlambat." Ucap Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah.. AH!"

"Hoi Kiba jangan berisik pagi-pagi begini." Bentak Shikamaru yang sedang menikmati waktu santainya.

"Sakura kau dari mana saja?! Semenjak pulang dari BBQ aku tidak melihatmu. Bahkan kau tidak menjawab saat aku mengetuk pintumu pagi ini." Ucap Kiba mengguncang pundak Sakura meminta jawaban.

"Aaaa.. Hentikan.. Kau membuat otakku berguncang." Ucap Sakura yang mulai merasa pusing.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal disana. Aku pindah." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Pindah? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tinggal dirumah sendiri tanpa perlu merasa mengganggu dan terganggu. Maksudku.. Kau taukan penghuni dilantai atas kamarku. Anak mereka tidak berhenti berlarian walau sudah malam." Keluh Sakura.

"Jadi kau tinggal dimana sekarang senpai?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Aaa.. Jalan XX blok YY no 707." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Tapi.. Aku bahkan tidak melihat mobil pindah rumah." Ucap Kiba masih tidak percaya.

"1 aku punya mobil sendiri. 2 barang-barang berhargaku dirumah hanya pakaian dan beberapa senjataku saja. 3 perabot rumah aku jual pada pemilik apartement." Ucap Sakura kemudian cepat berlalu masuk keruang lokernya agar tidak dihujani pertanaan lagi oleh Kiba.

"Ah.. Sakura.." Yamato yang tengah duduk diruang rapat melihat Sakura yang melintas terburu-buru.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura menatap Yamato.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Yamato menepuk kursi disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura memasuki ruangan yang hanya dibatasi kaca tanpa pintu itu dan duduk dikursi yang diminta Yamato.

"Aku butuh tanda tanganmu."

"Tanda tangan?"

"Yup.. Pemeriksaan rutin."

"Urgh.. Aku tidak menyangka waktu berjalan dengan cepat." Keluh Sakura.

"Hei.. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jauh-jauh hari tapi kau terus menghindar dan tidak memberikanku tanda tanganmu. Bahkan anak-anak baru itu sudah menanda tanganinya 3 hari yang lalu." Keluh Yamato.

"Yaiks.. Aku tidak bermaksud menghindar.. Aku hanya tidak suka pemeriksaan ini.. Apakah kau menyukai ayahmu atau ibumu. Berkebun atau bertani. Pemadam kebakaran atau polisi." Ucap Sakura kemudian membubuhi tanda tangan dikertas itu.

"Well.. Disini tidak ada jawaban benar atau salah.." ucap Yamato berusaha membuat Sakura melihat sisi baiknya.

"Aku lebih baik memilih pilihan benar atau salah dari pada pertanyaan seperti ini. Maksudku.. Pekerjaan ini.. Kita datang, melakukan yang terbaik, jika sesuatu memaksa kita harus melepaskan tembakan demi keselamatan semua orang. Miss.. Good.. Tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah. Kena? Bullseye. Evaluasi." Ucap Sakura jenuh.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yamato sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Tidak.."

"Sakura... Jujurlah.. Apa kau memimpikannya lagi?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Hah... Ya.. Begitulah.. Baiklah.. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu aku ada diruang senjata." ucap Sakura menghindar.

-ditempat lain-

_"Ayah menemukan rasi bintangnya. Kau ingin melihatnya?"_

_"Tentu.."seorang gadis berlari menghampiri telescope bersiap melihat rasi bintang tersebut._

_"Hei.. Kemana perginya semua saus tomat dan jus anggur disini?" tanya pria itu memasuki tenda kecil dihalaman itu._

_"Pasti cayote yang memakannya." Ucap gadis itu tidak peduli._

_"Cayote? Cayote minum jus anggur?" ucap pria itu tidak percaya._

_"Yup.."_

_"Ok.. Ayah akan masuk kedalam untuk mengambil jus anggur untuk ayah.. Hanya untuk ayah.." ucap pria itu memasuk rumahnya gadis itu tidak begitu peduli dan terus memperhatikan bintang-bintang dilangit._

_"Wow.. That was fast.." ucap gadis itu saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya._

_"..."_

_"A.. Ayah..."_

"Ah!" seorang gadis terbangun disebuah ruangan penuh dengan lukisan bintang-bintang. Iapun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela hingga sebuah getaran dikakinya membuat dia terkejut dan segera menjauh dari jendela. Iapun melangkah kesebuah meja dan mulai mentranslate sebuah buku.

DRRTT.. DRRTT..

Mendengar suara telfone gadis itupun melangkah keruangan sebelah dan menerima panggilan itu.

"H.. Hallo?"

"Hey honey.. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dan membawakanmu hadiah." Ucap seseorang disebrang telfone itu dan segera menutup telefone itu.

"Babe?"

-ditempat lain-

"A.. Aku ingin ke toilet.."

"Urgh.. Okay.. Ayo.."

"Seorang gadis telah diculik semalam dari halaman belakang rumahnya. Gadis itu bernama Tatsushiro Akari. Saat terakhir kali terlihat ia mengenakan dress soft pink dan sendal putih. Akari memiliki tanda lahir dibawah dagunya." Wanita yang berjaga dikasir itu segera memelankan suara tv-nya saat melihat pelanggannya memasuki toko.

"Permisi.. Kami ingin meminjam toiletnya." Ucap pria itu kepada wanita yang menjaga pom bensin itu.

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Toiletnya ada dibelakang. Ini kuncinya." Ucap wanita itu menyerahkan kunci toilet kepada pria itu.

"Terima kasih.." ucap pria itu segera keluar bersama anaknya.

"Hmm? Kalian sudah kembali." Ucap wanita itu ramah saat pria itu kembali 10 menit kemudian.

"Ya.. Ini kuncinya. Sekalian juga aku ingin membayar bensin." Ucap pria itu ramah menyerahkan uangnya.

"Tentu saja.. Dan siapa anak laki-laki tampan dibelakangmu itu?" tanya wanita itu menerima uang pria itu dan sadar akan kehadiran anak kecil bertopi abu-abu dibelakang pria itu.

"Oo.. Dia anakku Takumi." Ucap pria itu ramah.

"?!" mendengar ucapan pria tersebut spontan anak itu kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya. Wanita itu sempat kaget melihat wajah anak itu karena anak itu tidak terlihat seperti anak laki-laki.

"A.. Aaa. Takumi-kun.. Aku punya beberapa permen.. Apakah kau mau? Ada rasa ceri dan anggur. Ini gratis, kau mau rasa apa?" Ucap wanita itu ramah.

"Ambillah." Ucap pria itu mendorong anaknya maju.

"C..ceri.." Takumi pelan menghampiri wanita itu untuk mengambil permen tersebut.

"Ini dia.. Pesawat permennya lepas landas..." ucap wanita itu sengaja mengangkat tinggi permen tersebut untuk mengecheck sesuatu di dibawah dagunya.

"Aku butuh kembaliannya." Ucap pria itu mengambil permen yang berada ditangan wanita itu.

"Ah.. Ba.. Baik." Ucap wanita itu dengan cepat memberikan kembalian.

"Terima kasih." Ucap pria itu melangkah pergi. Melihat keduanya mulai memasuki mobil, wanita itu segera meraih kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat plat mobil pria itu.

"Hallo polisi.. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ha.. Hallo.. Aku ingin melaporkan tentang anak hilang.. A.. Akari.. Anak itu baru saja berada di tempatku bekerja.." ucap wanita itu memburu di telfone.

"Tenangkan diri anda nyonya.. Maksud anda Tatsushiro Akari?" tanya polisi itu memastikan.

"Ya.. Ya.. Gadis itu tidak lagi memakai pakaian seperti yang kalian laporkan di tv. Dia menggunakan t-shirt putih, celana pendek coklat, topi abu-abu dan sepatu hitam. Dia datang ke tokoku bersama seorang pria dan pria itu membawa sebuah pistol." Ucap wanita itu panik.

"Baiklah.. Apakah kau melihat plat kendaraan mereka nyonya?" tanya polisi itu lagi.

"Ya.. Ya.. Platnya..."

"Team 1 gear up!" terdengar suara sirine dan pemberitahuan yang membuat semua anggota tim bergegas mengambil senjata mereka, melakukan pengecheckan cepat dan segera menuju kendaraan mereka.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

-tempat lain-

Seorang gadis tengah asyik mengepel lantai dapur itu. Memastikan ia membersihkan setiap sudutnya. Setelah puas iapun meletakkan semua perlengkapan bersih-bersihnya digudang.

PIIP PIIP

Mendengar suara peringatan pertanda ada yang mendekati rumah, gadis itu segera bersembunyi. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Hey.. Sayang.. Aku pulang.." ucap pria itu memasuki rumahya.

"A.. Dante-kun.." ucap gadis itu berlari kepelukan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Amm.. Pe.. Permisi.."

"Sa.. Sayang siapa dia?" ucap gadis itu panik.

"Tenanglah.. Inilah kejutan yang aku bilang tadi.. Ini Akari-chan.. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"A.. Akari?"

"Yup... Dan Akari.. Ini Azure.. Aku harap kalian akur."

"Ta.. Tapi..."

"Azure.. Orang tua Akari mengirimnya kesini agar dia aman dan selamat. Aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahnya."

"Tidak.. Kau bohong.. Kedua orang tuaku sedang berada diluar negeri." Ucap Akari menolak pengakuan Dante.

"Aku berbicara dengannya melalui telfone.. Azure.. Ini sudah siang.. Segera siapkan makan siang." Ucap Dante yang terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

"Ba.. Baik." Jawab Azure segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

"Dan Akari.. Ini adalah alat yang akan menjagamu tetap aman." Ucap Dante memasangkan sebuah alat yang sama dengan yang berada dipergelangan kaki Azure.

"Da.. Dante-kun.." Azure mefrasa sedikit khawatir saat melihat Dante memasangkan alat itu.

"Ah.. Azure aku akan membawa keatas." Ucap Dante merangkul pundak Akari membawa gadis itu.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.. Biar aku saja yang membawanya berkeliling." Ucap Azure cepat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau seharusnya membuat makan siang." Ucap Dante tidak suka.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Jadi biar aku saja yang membawanya berkeliling." Ucap Azure memaksa. Melihat itu Akaripun panik dan mencoba kabur menuju pintu depan.

"Kyaa!" langkahnya terhenti saat merasa sengatan dikakinya.

"Akari-chan tenanglah.. I.. Itu hanya pertanda kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan pintu atau jendela. Dante-kun.. Biar aku saja yang membawanya berkeliling rumah." Ucap Azure berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku sudah muak dengan ini! Kembali memasak!" bentak Dante kesal.

"Da.. Dante-kun.. Akari-chan hanya kaget saja jadi aku.." Azure tidak dapat berbuat banyak saat Akari dengan cepat bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar banyak omong ya!" Dante yang kehabisan kesabaran segera menarik lengan tangan Azure dengan kesar. Mendorongnya masuk ke gudang.

"Baiklah.. Kita mendapatkan berita tentang penculikan gadis bernama Tatsushiro Akari. Dia dibawa seorang pria bersenjata. Menurut laporan dari tetangganya dia baru saja pulang. Konohamaru.. Secondary." Ucap Yamato memberikan gambaran singkat saat mereka sudah berada didekat rumah tersangka.

"Got it." Jawab semuanya kompak.

"Tetap waspada. Mengerti?" ucap Yamato mengingatkan saat 5 anggotanya akan turun dari kendaraan sedangkan dirinya dan Konohamaru segera menuju truck mereka agar dapat lebih leluasa memantau.

PIIIP PIIIP

"Sial!" Dante yang sadar akan kedatangan tim Yamato dari sensor yang ia pasang disekeliling rumahnya mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar suara telfone rumah Dante berdering.

"Ayolah angkat..." ucap Yamato berharap Dante segera mengangkat telfone dan dapat melakukan negosiasi. Tidak lama akhirnya telfone itu diangkat.

"..."

"Hallo.. Hallo Dante.. Aku Yamato dari SRU.. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau sekarang bersama Akari-chan."

"Diamlah! Aku tidak butuh basa basimu! Cepat singkirkan anak buamu dari pekarangan rumahku sebelum aku membolongi kepala mereka." Ancam Dante kemudian segera menutup telfone itu.

"Sial!" Maki Yamato kesal.

"Sergeant?" Konohamaru tidak pernah melihat atasannya lepas kendali begitu.

"Team.. Dengar.. Keberadaan kalian sudah diketahu Dante. Berhati-hatilah."

"Azure.. Keluar. Kau tau harus apa. Mereka ada disini." Ucap Dante membuka kunci pintu gudang dan menyerahkan sebuah senapan kepada Azure.

"Ba.. Baik.." Melihat itu Azure segera menerima senapan itu dan menarik tangan Akari naik kelantai atas menuju kamarnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Tutup pintunya dan buat baricade. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Dante saat mereka berada dilantai 2.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Azure panik.

"Tenanglah.. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Dante memberi kecupan singkat di kening Azure dan melangkah pergi.

"A.. Ayo bantu aku." Ucap Azure bersiap membalikkan mejanya untuk dijadikan baricade serta menari kasurnya.

"Bersiaplah." Ucap Shikamaru menghampiri mobil tetangga Dante yang dibiarkan diluar dengan speaker menyela. Shikamaru segera menaikkan volume speaker itu akar dapat menyamarkan suara yang akan mereka timbulkan dan memberi tanda pada Kiba. Melihat itu Kiba segera membuka paksa garasi Dante.

"Kami sudah didalam." Ucap Kiba memberikan info kepada Yamato.

"Tetap berhati-hati." Nasehat Yamato tidak ingin anak buahnya terluka.

"Sergeant.. Makan siang untuk 3 orang." Ucap Naruto melihat dapur.

"Clear." Ucap Sakura yang berpencar untuk memeriksa ruangan dilantai 1 itu.

"Clear." Ucap Sasuke tetap waspada.

BRUK

"Lantai atas." Ucap Shikamaru saat mendengar suara dentuman keras dari atas.

"Kenapa berhenti Sasuke?" tanya Shiamaru yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Aku melihat seseorang tadi." Ucap Sasuke segera berbalik turun.

"Aku akan bersamanya. Kalian teruslah keatas." Ucap Shikamaru segera mengikuti Sasuke turun.

"Naruto.." melihat pintu geser yang bagian tengahnya sedikit terbuka, Naruto segera mengeluarkan kamera pengintai.

"Apa ini?" ucap Kiba melihat berbagai lembaran kertas berserakan dan sebuah buku tergeletak tidak jauh dari sana.

"Ini.. Ini terjemahan dari buku itu.. Paradise Lost.. Got it... We got eyes." Ucap Naruto menatap monitornya.

"Bagus.. Pastikan ada berapa orang didalam." Ucap Yamato.

"Hanya 2 bos.." ucap Naruto yang berhasil menangkap wajah Azure dan Akari.

"Konohamaru. Cari info tentang gadis yang bersama Akari itu." Perintah Yamato.

"Naruto!" Sakura menyadari Azure memegang sebuah senjata segera menyadarkan Naruto yang sempat kehilangan fokusna karena terlalu asyik mencari keberadaan Dante.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Yup.. Gadis itu jelas memiliki senjata." Ucap Naruto menarik keluar kamera pengintainya yang hancur dan hanya meninggalkan kabel.

"Bukan senjata kecil. Itu senapa. Satu tembakan perutmu akan bolong." Ucap Kiba menatao horor pintu yang ikut bolong akibat tembakan tadi.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru status?" ucap Yamato memastikan keberadaan 2 anak buahnya itu.

"Kami berada di basement." Ucap Shikamaru saat mereka mengelilingi ruangan itu mencari keberadaan Dante.

"Sekali lagi berhati-hatilah karena Naruto dan yang lain tidak menemukan Dante diatas." Yamato memberikan sedikit info.

"Bos.. Kami menemukan terowongan." Ucap Sasuke saat mengeser sebuah meja.

"Wait." Ucap Shikamaru mengeluarkan helm yang terpasang night vision dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Got it bos.. Gadis itu Fang Azure.. Dia diculik ditaman belakang rumahnya 8 tahun lalu. Sekarang umurnya sudah 17 tahun." Ucap Konohamaru yang berhasil mendapatkan identitas gadis yang bersama Akari.

"Okay... Sakura.. Hei.. Kau dengar aku.."

"Ya.. Ada apa bos?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi.. Hanya kau yang bisa membuka hati mereka."

"Tunggu dulu apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku sudah melakukannya kemarin? Terlebih gadis ini sudah dikurung dirumah ini selama 8 tahun tanpa tau kondisi luar, aku yakin dia memiliki stuckhome syndrome yang sangat serius. Dia pasti sudah tidak dapat mempercayai orang lain lagi." ucap Sakura tidak setuju.

"Aku tau.. Dia dalam kondisi dimana dia takut pada polisi dan hal itu yang memicunya untuk menembaki kalian. Dia sudah dikurung disana selama 8 tahun oleh pria itu, yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah suara perempuan.. Dan.. Ini jalan satu-satunya." Yamato mencoba meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi.. Aku... Aku tidak yakin."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan kesana." Ucap Yamato bersiap turun dari kendaraan.

"Urg.. Tunggu... Tunggu... Bisakah kau bantu aku dari sana bos?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu.. Aku akan selalu ada disini jika kau butuh bantuan. Hal pertama yang harus kau ingat... Tidak ada hal simple yang dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ikuti saja peraturan yang sama. Connect, Respect..."

"Protec.." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Dia percaya tidak ada yang dapat ia percaya didunia ini. Dia bertahan hingga saat ini dengan pemahaman itu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan pemahaman itu, tapi tugasmu adalah mengeluarkan keduanya dengan selamat."

"Copy.."

"Kiba.. Lindungi Naruto.. Naruto lindungi Sakura. Konohamaru.. Segera hubungi orang tua Azure secepatnya. Aku butuh berbicara dengan mereka. Sasuke, Shikamaru bagaimana status kalian?"

"Kami menemukan terowongan dan mengarah kebarat. Konohamaru bisa kau cari tau dimana posisi kami sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia ada didepan. Go go go!" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Dante berlari.

"H.. Hey girls.. Namaku Sakura.."

"Pelan-pelan Sakura..."

"Nama kalian Azure dan Akari, benar? Aku bersama polisi dan aku disini untuk menolong kalian berdua.. Kalian tau.. Aku ingin membuka kedua pintu ini supaya kita bisa berbicara dengan mudah. Is that ok?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam. Melihat itu Sakura meminta Naruto dan Kiba membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Okay... Aku akan membuka pintu ini tapi aku berjanji pada kalian aku akan berada dibelakang sini ok? Azure.. Gadis kecil yang bersamamu bernama Tatsushiro Akari dan aku berharap kita bisa mengembalikannya dengan selamat ke ayah dan ibunya. Apakah itu bisa dilakukan?"

"MENJAUH DARINYA!"

DOR

PRANG

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Status semuanya!" ucap Yamato panik saat mendengar suara tembakan.

"No harm." Ucap Kiba yang berhasil bersembuni dibalik tembok.

"No harm." Ucap Naruto yang juga berhadil bersembunyi.

"No harm." Ucap Sakura yang sedikit kaget karena didorong Naruto kebelakangnya.

"S... Se.. Sergeant..."

"Dunia Azure beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi lebih membingungkan sekarang.. Terus lakukan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang.. Tapi tetap terlindung."

"Bagaimana mereka mengetahui namaku?" tanya Akari bingung.

"Stttt.. Semua yang kau dengar itu bohong.." ucap Azure panik.

"Huuff.. Hey... Aku tau kau sangat ketakutan sekarang... Maksudku.. Kau punya senapan ditanganmu.. Dan senjata seperti itu selalu menyeramkan tapi aku percaya kalau kau tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.. Aku percaya itu Azure.. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu jika kita membuang senjata itu agar kita dapat berbicara tanpa harus merasa takut. Azure.. Kalau kau dan Akari tidak berbicara bagaimana aku bisa tau kalian baik-baik saja?" ucap Sakura mencoba membujuk Azure lagi.

"Menjauh dari kami! Dante.. DANTE! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" bentak Azure.

"Sakura.. Kerja bagus.. Kau membuatnya berbicara dan menanyakan keberadaan Dante.. Terus lakukan itu dan ubah situasi menjadi kuning.." ucap Yamato memberikan arahan.

"Azure.. Aku tau kau ingin Akari dan Dante aman.. Jadi.. aku akan melakukannya.. Aku akan mencari tau dimana keberadaan dan kondisi Dante melalui temanku, okay? Kau ingin aku menanyakannya?"

"Y.. Ya..."

"Okay... Baiklah.. Ada kabar tentang Dante?" tanya Sakura saat mereka kembali bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Kabar terakhir hana Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengejar dia ke terowongan." Ucap Kiba.

"Konohamaru. Kami berada diterowongan dengan rel kereta api.. Dimana kami?" tanya Sasuke masih memburu Dante.

"Didekat sana dulunya ada pabrik batu bata. Kalian berjalan kearah mana?" tanya Konohamaru lagi.

"Kami masih menuju barat." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak jauh dari sana kalian akan menaiki tangga." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Dimana dia.." ucap Sasuke mulai kesal.

DOR!

"Tch.." Sasuke sudah muak dengan kejar-kejaran ini.

"Tuan nyonya Fang.."

"Dimana putri kami?" tanya nyonya Fang.

"Dia berada didalam. Tapi kita butuh kesabaran yang sangat besar.." Ucap Yamato menunjuk sebuah rumah.

"Kami sudah tidak bertemu dia selama 8 tahun.." ucap nyonya Fang lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi Azure keluar dari rumah itu haruslah berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri.. Jika kita memaksanya dia bisa saja kaget dan memperburuk keadaan. Cara satu-satunya agar kami dapat mengeluarkan putrimu adalah ketika dia memilih untuk keluar." Terang Yamato.

"Dia kelihatannya baik.. Kenapa kita tida bisa pergi?" tanya Akari bingung.

"Karena mereka akan menangkap kita. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu..."

"A.. Apa? Apa?"

"Ini rumit.. Apa kau pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang gadis kecil yang bersembunyi diatap bersama keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun menunggu keadaan aman untuk dapat keluar, karena orang jahat berkuasa dan mereka mengirim polisi masuk untuk membawa mereka ke penjara Barbara. Tempat itu seperti neraka di dunia."

"Maksudmu seperti... Setan dengan api yang membara?"

"Ya.. Itu seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Jadi kita harus bertahan dan menunggu Dante kembali" Ucap Azire mencoba meyakinkan Akari untuk tidak keluar.

"A.. Aku menemukan info tentang Dante.. Kau ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura yang kembali muncul dengan Naruto sebagai tamengnya.

"Ya!"

"Okay.. Ini mungkin kedengarannya aneh.. Tapi kami tidak tau dimana keberadaannya sekarang." Ucap Sakura berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ia tau.

"Tidak... Tidak... Kau menangkapnya. Kau mengepung rumah kami. Kami melihatnya melalui alarm. Kau mengepung kami!"

"Aku tau ini kedengarannya tidak masuk akal. Tapi dia pergi.."

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan pergi!"

"Aku mengerti tapi ada sebuah terowongan di basement yang mengarah keluar."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mengejekmu Azure.. Aku tau kau menunggu Dante untuk kembali. Aku bisa melihat betapa kau peduli terhadapnya"

"Dear I love him, that wuth him all deaths I could endure, without him live no life." Ucap Azure membuat bingung Sakura.

"Itu kalimat dari buku." Ucap Naruto menyadarkan Sakura.

"Azure-san..."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja... Ya.. Semua akanbaik-baik saja."

"Azure-san... Aku mau pulang..."

"Tidak.. Tidak..."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku." Ucap Akari yang merasa sudah lelah dengan permainan yang dimainkan Azure.

"Tidak.. Mereka mengirimu kesini agar selamat.."

"Tidak.. Dia mengarangnya.. Aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak... Akari apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Azure panik melihat Akari berdiri.

"A.. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Ucap Akari menatap Sakura.

"Sergeant.. Akari ingin keluar." Ucap Sakura menginfokan hal itu pada Yamato.

"Tidak.. Jangan pergi.. Mereka akan menangkapmu." Ucap Azure berusaha membuat Akari menetap.

"Akari.. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi keluar sana.." Azure masih tidak ingin menyerah dan menggenggam tangan Akari erat

"Akari.. Ayah dan ibumu sekarang dalam perjalanan kesini. Mereka akan segera mendarat dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sakura membujuk Akari perlahan.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Akari menepis tangan Aure dan berjalan menghampiri Skaura.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan kau diambil mereka!" ucap Azure meraih senapannya dan mengarahkannya pada Akari.

"Azure hentikan ini. Dia memilih untuk pergi.." ucap Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Tidak ada pilihan. Itu yang dikatakan didalam buku!" ucap Aure bersikeras.

"Ok.. Aku tidak membaca buku itu, Azure. Tapi ini yang aku ketahui tentang pilihan. Dengarkan aku. Dante membuat pilihan hari ini. Dia memilih untuk meninggalkanmu. Dan Akari.. Dia membuat pilihan, dia ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dan kau.. Kau membuat pilihan yang baik hari ini. Kau baru bertemu dengannya dan memilih untuk melindungi gadis ini. Tidak semua orang akan melakukan hal itu. Azure... Tolong biarkan dia memilih.." ucap Sakura berusaha sekali lagi meyakinkan Azure.

"Please..." ucap Akari pelan.

"Kami tidak akan meyakitimu." Ucap Sakura mulai lelah.

"Got you.." ucap Kiba yang segera memeluk Akari dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Tidak jangan pergi! Mereka akan membawamu kedalam kesengsaraan. Kalau kau mendekati pintu kau bisa tersentrum.." Ucap Azure panik melihat Akari yang dibawa pergi oleh Kiba.

"Azure.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami sudah memotong kabelnya. Akari akan baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tidak coba lihat sendiri?" Ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Akari!" Azure berjalan mendekati jendela dengan tetap memegang senjatanya.

"I've got the solution." Ucap Naruto.

"Hold it Naruto." Pinta Sakura.

"Ung.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Akaripun akhirnya menangis saat berjalan keluar dari rumah bersama Kiba.

"Tenanglah.. Semua baik-baik saja.. Aku akan melindungimu ok?" ucap Kiba berusaha menghibur gadis kecil itu dan terus bersamanya bahkan saat gadis itu di check di dekat ambulance.

"Sakura." Naruto menyadari Sakura sudah tidak berlindung dibelakangnya dan maju untuk dapat berbicara dengan Azure. Menyadarkannya atas kegilaan itu.

"Tananglah.." ucap Sakura meyakinkan Naruto.

"Okay.." Narutopun mengalah dan tetap mengacungkan senjatanya kearah Azure.

"Azure.. Terima kasih karena telah membiarkan Akari memilih."

"Dia bilang aku akan mati jika aku pergi keluar." Ucap Azure mengalami mental break down.

"Azure.."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Kau menahannya!"

"Kami tidak menahannya.."

"Kau menahannya!"

"Kami tidak menahannya. Kami tidak mengkapnya." Ucap Sakura yang panik karena perubahan pola pikir Azure yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kau menahannya. Tanpa dia tidak ada kehidupan!"

"Okay.. Okay... Azure... Please... Please.."

"2 menit.. Dia bilang 2 menit dan dia berjanji! Dia bilang dia akan kembali! Itu benarkan? Dia akan kembalikan?!" ucap Azure yang mulai mengarahkan senjatanya tepat menempel didada Sakura.

"Bos.. Dia mengarahkan senjatanya ke Sakura." Ucap Naruto mulai kesal dengan permainan tarik ulur ini.

"Sakura kau harus mengatur semuanya.." ucap Yamato yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menasehati Sakura.

"Bos.. I've got the solution." Ucap Naruto yang ingin semua selesai tanpa ada anggota timnya yang terluka.

"Copy that Naruto... It's your call.. Your call." Ucap Yamato yang menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

"No.. No.. Naruto.. Please. Sergeant.. Kau harus membiarkanku melakukan ini. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Okay Azure.. Aku ingin membantumu pulang... Aku ingin membantumu mengingat gadis seperti apa kau dulu." Ucap Sakura sedikit terbata akibat dorongan senapan didadanya

"Pemikiran yang bagus Sakura. Nyonya Fang.. Aku butuh kau memberitahukanku tentang anakmu. Ingatan apapun yang membuatnya merasa senang, aman, cinta, bahagia, apapun" ucap Yamato yang berusaha menggali info dari keluarga Azure, menyerahkan sebuah walkie talkie untuk mempermudah Sakura membujuk Azure.

"Aku ingat sangat hujan salju. Kami berjalan berusaha untuk sampai kerumah." Ucap nyonya Fang mengingat.

"Kau dan orang tuamu.."

"Kemudian kami kehingan dia. Aku ingat saat aku tidak bisa menemukannya jantungku berdegup dengan cepat." Lanjut nyonya Fang

"Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Ya.. Lalu kami melihatnya. Kami menggendong Azure dan membawanya kerumah." Kali ini tuan Fang ikut ambil andil berbagi ingatannya dengan anaknya.

"Dan mereka terus terjaga. Saat kau sadar mereka memberikanmu 3 makanan penutup. Lalu kau punya sebuah kanopi yang terlihat seperti tenda dengan berbagai macam boneka didalamnya. Dan kau.. Kau mempunyai telescope.. Apa kau tau betapa aku ingin memiliki telescopeku sendiri saat aku kecil. Saturn? Aku bahkan tidak tau itu dimana.. Tapi.. Aku rasa kau tau karena itulah yang orang tuamu katakan. Mereka ada diluar Azure.. Mereka ada diluar menunggumu. Ayolah Azure... Ayo... Aku tau kau sangat takut.. Aku mengerti.. Tapi diluar.. Jauh lebih indah dari pada apa yang kau bayangkan. Semua tergantung pilihanmu." Ucap Sakura berusaha keras meyakinkan.

"Ugh... Hiks..." Azure akhirna menjatuhkan senjatanya dan mengalah.

"Okay.. Ayo.. Mereka ada diluar menunggumu." Ucap Sakura mengantarkan Azure keluar.

"Hufff..." Naruto akhirnya dapat bernafas lega dan mengambil senapan itu sebelum ikut berjalan keluar.

Azurepun perlaha membuka pintu dan memberanikan diri melangkah keluar. Menatap sekelilingnya. Duania yang dikatakan akan menyakitinya.

"Tunggu.. Biarkan dia menghampirimu." Ucap Yamato menghentikan langkah kedua orang tua Azure yang berniat berlari menghampiri anaknya. Perlahan Azure menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, menatap keduanya lama.

"Masih belum ada kabar dari mereka berdua?" tanya Kiba pada Konohamaru.

"Belum." Jawab Konohamaru yang juga mulai cemas.

DOR!

Dante seakan tidak ingin meyerah dan terus menembaki Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

DOR!

Muak dengan permainan itu, akhirnya Sasuke balas menembak dan berhasil mengenai lengan atas Dante.

"Sasuke.." saat mereka memasuki sebuah area pabrik Shikamaru menyadari adanya tetesan darah dilantai.

DOR

"Itu revolver bukan? Maka dia hanya punya 6 tembakan." ucap Shikamaru memastikan.

DOR

"Four.."

DOR

"Five.. Satu lagi.. Where's six.. You got it?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan posisinya begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang juga mendapatkan clear shot.

"Got it." Ucap Shikamaru membidik Dante.

"Dante.. Ini semua sudah berakhir! Letakkan senjatamu dan turun dari sana! Angkat tanganmu!" ucap Sasuke yang dapat melihat dengan jelas Dante yang bersembunyi diruang control mesin itu.

"Berhenti! Ok.. Berhenti.."

"Well.. It's up to you. Letakkan senjatamu dan turun dari sana! Atau kami yang akan menghampirimu. Kau punya 5 detik untuk melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke yang masih membidik Dante.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Tidak ada yang mengerti." Ucap Dante pasrah.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan." Ucap Shikamaru yang juga sudah lelah.

"Ini bukan apa yang aku harapkan."

"Oh ya? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Bahagia seperti orang lain." Jawab Dante singkat.

"Kau bukan seperti orang lain Dante.. Letakkan senjatamu!" ucap Sasuke benar-benar sudah kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tanpa dia tidak ada kehidupan." Ucap Dante yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan senjatanya kebawah dagunya dan menembakkannya. Peluru itu menembus otaknya, membuatnya mati seketika.

"And that's six.." ucap Sasuke mulai mendekat.

"Ya.. Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Tersangka melakukan bunuh diri. Kami butuh satu kantong mayat." Ucap Shikamaru memberikan info tersebut pada atasannya.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Kerja bagus.. Segera selesaikan semuanya. Setelah ini masih ada pengecheckan kesehatan di markas." Ucap Yamato mengingatkan.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

-markas, skip time-

"Kerja bagus hari ini semuanya." Ucap Yamato saat mereka memasuki markas.

"Sakura kau mau kemana?" tanya Yamato menatap Sakura yang wajahnya masih menunjukkan guratan kekesalan.

"I'm sorry sergeant.. But not now.." ucap Sakura berlalu pergi keruang gantinya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Bukankah kalian menyelesaikannya dengan baik?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti." Ucap Naruto bingung. Dia yakin betul Sakura sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Tidak ada kekacauan sama sekali.

"Apa mungkin karena tes kesehatan tadi?" tanya Konohamaru memastikan.

"Moodnya memang jadi jelek setiap selesai pemeriksaan." Ucap Kiba pelan.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke menghampiri ruang ganti Sakura dan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk.

"Biarkan saja. Biar dia merasakan amukan Sakura-senpai." Ucap Konohamaru berlalu menuju ruang ganti laki-laki.

-ruang loker Sakura-

_"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Menjauh!"_

_"Diamlah.. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mendengarkan teriakanmu itu"_

_"Tidak! Nii-chan! Tolong!"_

_"Sakura!"_

"Ra... Sakura.. Hoi.."

"?! A.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk dilantai bersandar di pintu loker-loker tak bertuan itu.

"Kau mau apa? Apa kau tau ini ruang gantiku? Setidaknya belajarlah mengetuk pintu Uchiha." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu untuk kali ini. Kau ini kenapa? Sepertinya sejak 2 hari yang lalu moodmu jelek. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan peranmu sebagai negosiator?" tanya Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Hahh... Katakan apa maumu Uchiha. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak mood berurusan denganmu." Ucap Sakura lelah.

"Hei.. Aku sedang berbaik hati." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Argh.. Aku baik-baik saja ok? Aku memang menjadi lebih sensi setiap pemeriksaan tolol ini." Ucap Sakura mengalah.

"Pemeriksaan kesehatan? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Maksudku kau bukannya sudah biasa menghadapi hal begini?" ucap Sasuke memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Biasa tapi tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa. Mengerti?" ucap Sakura santai.

TOK TOK

"Sakura.. Kau pulang bersamaku? Aku tidak melihat motormu terparkir hari ini." tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tidak.. Ada tempat yang ingin aku tuju. Kau pulanglah duluan." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Kiba.

"Kau yakin? Apa perlu aku antar?" tanya Kiba cemas.

"Tidak.. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu atau kau butuh sesuatu segera hubungi aku ok?" ucap Kiba mengusap kepala Sakura pelan.

"Aku tau.. Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil makanya tidak bisa punya pacar." Sindir Sakura ringan.

"Hei.. Tidak ada hubungannya." Ucap Kiba kesal.

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah.. Hati-hati berkendara." Ucap Sakura kemudian menghampiri lokernya.

"Hey anak baru.. Jangan macam-macam." Ucap Kiba sebelum pergi.

"Sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kiba?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ucap Sakura santai. Mengambil baju gantinya diloker.

"Cemburu? Untuk apa?"

"Kalau tidak cemburu buat apa kau banyak bertanya?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Hanya bertanya."

"Kalau kau sudah tidak ada kepentingan keluarlah. Aku masih banyak urusan."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana selarut ini? Kau tidak membawa kendaraanmu. Bus malam juga sudah tidak ada."

"Hei.. Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Oi teme! Kau pulang atau tidak! Kalau tidak antarkan aku dulu!" teriak Naruto yang menyerobot masuk.

"Harghhh... Datang satu lagi." Gumam Sakura memijat kepalanya pusing.

"Kau berisik sekali." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Hei kau yang aneh! Lagipula kau ada urusan apa berada diruang ganti Sakura selama ini?" ucap Naruto curiga.

"Kalian bisa ribut ditempat lain? Ruangan ini kecil dan suara kalian menggema kemana-mana." Ucap Sakura pusing.

"Maaf Sakura. Teme ayo pulang." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu aku antar?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku bukan bocah Uchiha. Dan lagi... Masih banyak taksi diluar sana." Ucap Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan segera mengganti pakaiannya agar dapat segera pergi dari sana.

"Wa... Wait! Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sakura dengan santai melepas pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau lupa dengan kode berpakaian kita?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kau itu perempuan." ucap Sasuke yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Hoo.. Bersikap gentlemen sekarang." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Urgh.." Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu pelan.

"Kalian berdua memang aneh. Masuk tanpa mengetuk, sibuk menanyai pertanyaan tidak penting mengganggu privasiku tapi memalingkan wajah saat melihatku begini." Ucap Sakura santai yang memang selalu memakai sport bra dan celana gym pendek agar dapat lebih mudah mengganti pakainnya dengan seragam.

"Maaf." Ucap keduanya pelan.

"Kalau kalian sudah tidak ada urusan lagi silahkan pulang." Ucap Sakura menutup pintu lokernya dan bergerak keraha kaca untuk merapikan sedikit rambutnya.

"Rollerblade?" ucap Naruto melihat apa yang melekat dikaki Sakura.

"Really.. Kalian mau disini sampai kapan?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya akhirnya meluncur pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kau bisa jadi sasaran kejahatan dengan pakaian begitu."

"Kiba? Hargh... Ada apa dengan kalian bertiga?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Aku mengerti kau ingin pulang sendiri tapi.." Kiba tidak dapat berbicara banyak melihat Sakura yang memakai rok pendek dan t-shirt dilapisi jaket kulit hitam.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani." Ucap Sakura menunjukkan pistol yang tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya.

"Kalian berempat masih disini?"

"Se.. Sergeant.. Ya begitulah tapi kami sudah akan pulang." Ucap Kiba menyadari Yamato berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Bukankah kau sudah izin akan pulang dari tadi Kiba? Lalu Sasuke.. Kau akan pulang memakai seragam? Kau tau itu tidak diperbolehkan?" ucap Yamato memberikan sedikit kode yang ditangkap Sakura.

"Pftt.." Melihat kode itu segera Sakura meluncur pergi dari sana dan memberi kode terima kasih pada Yamato yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman pelan dari Yamato.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Aku baru saja akan berganti pakaian." Ucap Sasuke gelabakan.

"A.. Aku hanya menunggu teme.." kilah Naruto.

"Kiba?"

"Tadi ada barangku yang tertinggal diloker Sakura jadi.. Bukan begitu Saku..."

"Baiklah.. Hati-hati mengemudi."

"Sergeant!" ucap ketiganya sadar tengah dialihkan perhatiannya oleh Yamato agar Sakura dapat melarikan diri.

-besoknya-

"Pagi.."

"Ah.. Sergeant.. Datang pagi?"

"Sakura.. Yap.. Kau juga sepertinya sudah mulai datang pagi lagi." Ucap Yamato menatap Sakura yang tengah asik menonton berita diruang rapat mereka.

"Begitulah.."

"Sendirian?" ucap Yamato mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Hah..." Sakura hanya memberikan kode singkat pada Yamato yang dapat segera ditangkap Yamato.

"Ah.. Sergeant.. Selamat pagi."

"Pagi.. Kiba.. Kau datang pagi juga."

"Ahahaha.. Begitulah.."

"Sakura-san.."

"Aaa.. Mirai-san.. Ada apa?"

"Jam 10 nanti kau diminta untuk menuju pengadilan."

"Pengadilan? Adaap... Kasus kemarin?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba serius.

"Ya.. Begitulah.. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang diragukan pihak juri.." ucap Mirai merasa tidak enak hati.

"Sakura.." Kiba menangkap guratan kekesalan Sakura.

"Tch.." Sakura tidak ingin banyak bicara memilih bangkit dan menuju ruang lokernya.

"Dobe kau berisik. Diamlah." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Berisik?! Ini semua gara-gara kau mengemudi seperti maniak!" hardik Naruto.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Lain kali cobalah untuk bangun pagi dan tidak sarapan didalam mobilku. Ohh.. Biaya pembersihan bagian dalam mobilku kau yang tanggung." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Aku? Setelah kau menumpahkan sarapanku kemana-mana?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan suami istri yang menyebalkian ya."

"Apa kau bilang Shikamaru?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Sakura aku ingin... Loh.. Kemana dia?" tanya Yamato yang datang dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"Ah.. Dia baru saja pergi keruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap." Jelas Kiba.

"Bersiap? Apa kita dapat panggilan?" ucap Yamato tidak mengerti.

"Tidak.. Pihak kejaksaan memanggilnya lagi dan membutuhkan keterangan lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Kejaksaan? Kasus yang mana?" ucap Yamato bingung.

"Masalah scorpio waktu itu. Yang ada anak tersangka." Ucap Kiba berusaha mengingatkan.

"Ah.. Bukankah kasus itu sudah selesai?" ucap Yamato bingung.

"Entahlah. Kejaksaan sepertinya belum puas." Ucap Kiba berlalu pergi.

"Ini aneh.. Tidak biasanya kejaksaan sampai memanggil ulang.. Dan lagi yang kita bicarakan disini itu Sakura-senpai."

"Segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi Konohamaru." Ucap Shikamaru dan tim (minus 2 anak baru) yang tau perisi betapa bencinya Sakura pada introgasi.

"Hah.."

"Kau datang cepat Asuma." Ucap Yamato menatap pengacara Sakura itu sudah datang.

"Kau tau betapa kasus ini sebenarnya tidak enting dan sudah clear sejak lama. Entah apa yang terjadi pada jaksa. Disini kita berbicara tentang seorang Sakura Haruno." Ucap Asume jenuh.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" ucap Kiba melihat Sakura keluar dari ruang gantinya memakai rok hitam kemeja biru dan jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Entahlah.. Aku merasa ingin meledak." Ucap Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Bagaimana kalau ice cream sepulang nanti?" tawar Kiba yang tau betul makanan manis akan sangat menghibur Sakura.

"Kau yang traktir?" tanya Sakura masih tidak tertarik.

"Yap.. Aku yang traktir. Dan kau bisa ambil paket 10 scoop." Ucap Kiba sambil memperbaiki dasi hitam yang dipakai Sakura membuat cerah wajah Sakura.

"Itu sebuah janji yang tidak akan dapat kau tarik." Ucap Sakura serius.

"Tentu.. Tentu.. Sekarang berjuanglah sebaikmu. Ok?" ucap Kiba memeluk ringan Sakura.

"Hei.. Aku tau.. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Asuma menatap Sakura yang menghampirinya.

"Yap.." ucap Sakura santai.

"Baiklah.. Santai saja. Ini hanya pertanyaan biasa yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting." Ucap Asuma yang pergi dari sana bersama Sakura.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Hei.. Konohamaru.."

"Hmm.. ada apa nii-chan?" tanya Konohamaru yang didatangi Naruto saat tengah asik menguji robot penjinak bomnya.

"Aku penasaran sesuatu."

"Penasaran?"

"Ya.. Ada apa dengan Sakura. Kenapa kalian selalu mengatakan introgasi ini sangat tidak penting mengingat itu Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ah.. Aku lupa.. Aku pikir kau sudah mencari tau segala hal tentang Sakura-senpai mengingat kau sangat tergila-gila padanya nii-chan." Ucap Konohamaru masih berkonsentrasi dengan robotnya.

"Ha.. Hah?! Apa maksudmu?" ucap Naruto kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayolah.. Tidak usah ditutupi. Semua orang di SRU menyukai Sakura-senpai. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum memgingat dia sangat cantik dan satu-satunya wanita disini. Dan lagi.. Melihat wajahmu dan Sasuke-san aku tau kalian mati-matian menarik perhatian Sakura-senpai."

"Urgh... Lupakan itu dan jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik.. Secara garis besar.. Segala keputusan yang diambil Sakura-senpai itu kemungkinan salahnya hanya 0,0000001%."

"Kenapa bisa seyakin itu?"

"Well.. Itu semua karena latar belakangnya."

"Latar belakang?"

"Sakura-senpai itu naturalisasi. Dia bukan warga asli amerika seperti kita semua. Dia lahir dan besar di Inggris." Ucap Konohamaru membuat kaget Naruto.

"Ah.. Itu menjelaskan aksen bicaranya." Ucap Naruto mengingat aksen bicara Sakura.

"Yup.."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Hah.. Yang memilik latar belakang pasukan elit bukan cuma kau dan Sasuke-san saja. Kalau kalian berdua adalah pasukan elit Amerika. Maka Sakura-san adalah pasukan elit Inggris." Terang Konohamaru masih mebuat bingung Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan nii-chan.. Kau dan Sasuke-dan Navy Seal.. Maka Sakura-san adalah mantan.."

"SAS.."

"Semenjak kapan kau disana teme?" ucap Naruto menyadari Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

"Aku kesini hanya karena aku disuruh mempelajari robot ini."ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ah.. Benarkah?" ucap Konohamaru tidak ingin mendengarkan perkelahian suami istri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu.. SAS? Maksudmu Special Air Service yang terkenal itu?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kapten." Lanjut Konohamaru masih sibuk mengutak atik robotnya.

"Kapten?!"

"Jangan berteriak bodoh! Kau bisa membuatku tuli." Hardik Sasuke kesal.

"Dan dari mana kau tau semua info itu teme?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hah? Apa kau tau ada benda bernama komputer diruang santai yang berisi data singkat anggota SRU? Kau itu benar mantan Navy Seal?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan ngawur Naruto.

"Aku satu skuadron denganmu idiot!" hardik Naruto kesal.

"Satu skuadron tapi tetap kau dibawahku. Ingat?" pancing Sasuke.

"Hei hei.. Kalian diutus kesini untuk mempelajari cara menjinakkan bom. Bukan berkelahi seperti suami istri!" hardik Konohamaru yang pusing dengan keributan itu.

"Tapi.. Bukankah SAS hanya merekrut laki-laki?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Peraturan itu runtuh oleh Sakura-san. Hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil melalui semua tes yang ada. Wanita pertama dan terakhir." Terang Konohamaru.

"Kalau dia sehabat itu dan karirnya sangat menjanjikan seperti itu kenapa dia harus keluar dan pindah kesini?"

"Ah... Kalau soal itu lebih baik kalian tanyakan langsung pada Sakura-san. Hanya Kiba-san yang tau alasan spesifik ia memutuskan pindah. Kalau yang aku tau.. Dia pindah karena ingin mencari sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Bukankah Sakura punya satu saudara laki-laki. Apa mereka tidak dekat?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ah... Sasori-san sangat sibuk. Mereka janrang bertemu tapi yang aku tau Sasori-san itu sangat protektif terhadap Sakura-san dan tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Sakura-san."

"Apa tidak terbalik?"

"Terbalik bagaimana? Mereka sama-sama di SAS dulunya. Walau di resimen yang berbeda. Dan yang aku tau Sasori-san itu jauh lebih mengerikan kemampuannya." Ucap Konohamaru yang ingat saat kunjungan Sasori ke SRU untuk mencari tau pekerjaan terbaru adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua?" ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa pertanyaanmu jadi intens begitu?" ucap Naruto tidak suka.

"Orang tua ya.. Kalau itu.. Aku tidak tau.. Banyak yang tidak tau tentang itu."

"Ah.. Kalian disini rupanya."

"Ada apa Kiba-san?" tanya Konohamru menatap Kiba yang menghampirinya.

"Aku ingat kau butuh beberapa onderdil untuk robot itu.. Aku tidak tau apakah akan berguna atau tidak. Tapi aku rasa sumbangan dari Sakura akan sangat berguna mengingat dia juga hobi membingkar pasang robot begitu." Ucap Kiba menyerahkan sebuah box yang cukup berat.

"Ah.. Terima kasih banyak Kiba-san."

"Santai saja. Lalu kalian berdua kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Kiba risih.

"Tidak.." jawab keduanya kompak.

"Team 1 gear up!" terdengar suara sirine dan pemberitahuan yang membuat semua anggota tim bergegas mengambil senjata mereka, melakukan pengecheckan cepat dan segera menuju kendaraan mereka.

-sementara itu, Sakura-

"Bukankah hal ini sudah dibahas sebelumnya?" ucap Asuma kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang sams diulang lagi.

"Aku tau kau kesal. Tapi aku hanya menjalankan perintah saja."

"Tapi Jiraya-san.. Bukankah bukti-bukti lapangan juga sudah memperkuat semuanya?" ucap Asuma berusaha membela Sakura yang hanya diam bosan mendengar perkelahian itu.

"Apa ada yang mengajukan keberatan atas pernyataanku yang sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura membuat Jiraya terdiam.

"Tidak.. Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja jaksa menilai masih ada beberapa option yang bisa kau ambil saat itu." Ucap Jirayaberusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Option? Bagaimana kalau kau putar saja rekaman suara hari itu dan gunakan imajinasimu untuk membuat reka adegannya. Aku rasa pilihanku sudah tepat. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko anggota dan warga terluka akibat keragu-raguan. Aku melakukannya sudah dengan semua perhitungan. Keputusanku 100% benar. Kau tidak percaya? Apa kau lupa aku ini..." ucap Sakura naik darah tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu diluar.

"Sakura-san.. Ada apa?" tanya Jiraya menatap perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Tunggu.. Diamlah.." ucap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Segera kunci pintu ini. Ada seorang pria mengamuk dibawah." Ucap seorang security yang masuk. Mendengar itu security diruangan introgasi Sakura segera mengunci pintu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sakura curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa mam.. Mohon kembali duduk dan menjauh dari pintu." Pinta pria itu.

"Aku dari SRU. Buka pintunya. Segera kunci kembali pintu ini. Jangan biarkan ada yang masuk." Perintah Sakura menunjukkan lencananya pada security itu dan segera dituruti.

"Ba.. Baik.."

"Hurghh.. Apa tidak bisa hariku berjalan normal tanpa keributan." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi. Iapun mengambil pistol dibalik jaketnya. Berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk mencari tau keadaan.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Nona kau sebaiknya segera masuk kesalah satu ruangan dan mengunci pintunya." Ucap seorang pria yang dijumpai Sakura dipintu depan.

"Tenanglah aku dari SRU. Status?" ucap Sakura menunjukkan lencananya.

"Seorang pria mengambil pistol salah seorang polisi dipintu depan."

"Berapa tembakan?"

"Satu."

"Ok.. Dan cukup satu saja. Apa yang ia cari disini?" Ucap Sakura menatap sekeliling berharap dapat menemukan pria yang dimaksud.

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu salah satu jaksa yang bekerja disini."

"Huffftt.. Berarti dia akan menuju ruang sidang. Ada berapa ruang sidang disini?"

"Sembilan. Tiga disetiap lantai."

"Baiklah.. Aku butuh peta bangunan dan semua rekaman CCTV. Sediakan semuana di satu ruangan."

"Ah.. Kau bisa menggunakan ruang 240 lantai 2."

"Kanan kiri?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berdiri didepan tangga memastikan.

"Kiri. Owh.. Dan kau membutuhkan kunci ini untuk membuka ruangan itu." Ucap pria itu melemparkan sebuah satu rangkaian kunci pada Sakura.

"Cepat turun!" terdengar suara pria yang penuh dengan amarah memaksan seorang polisi wanita menuruti kemauannya.

"Ba.. Baik.."

"Tch... Benarkah? Apa tidak ada yang lebih tolol lagi dari ini." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa polisi wanita itu kecolongan dan senjatanya diambil oleh pria itu.

"Kau bekerja disinikan?! Berarti kau tau dimana jaksa Kabuto saat ini!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau tuan.. Aku hanya pegawai baru." Ucap wanita itu mulai terisak.

"Hey.. Bagaimana kalau kalu lepaskan wanita itu? Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang kau lakukan hanya akan membuatnya ketakutan dan apa yang kau cari tidak akan kau dapatkan." Ucap Sakura muncul dengan senjata mengarah kepada pria itu.

"Siapa kau?! Menjauh dan buang senjatamu atau akan aku lubangi kepalanya!"

"Ok.. Ok.. Tenanglah.. Aku hanya seorang security.. Aku akan meletakkan pistol ini disana dan melepaskan clip-nya. Baiklah... Aku punya handphone disakuku dan kunci menuju semua ruangan digedung ini. Bagaimana kalau kau sampaikan apa yang kau cari. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya lebih cepat dengan menelfone bosku." tawar Sakura meletakkan senjatanya dilantai.

"Jaksa Kabuto.. Aku tau dia berada disini sekarang! Segera bawa dia kehadapanku.!" Ucap pria itu tidak sabaran.

"Wow wow.. Tenanglah. Kau membuat wanita itu ketakutan dan itu tidak akan mempermudah ini semua." Ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan.

"Diamlah!"

"Ok.. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan coba menelfone bosku untuk mencari tau keberadaan jaksa Kabuto benar?" ucap Sakura berusaha mengulur waktu. Mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Yamato.

_"Sakura?! Kau baik-baik saja? Kami sudah berada disini!"_

"Hai.. Bos aku berada ditangga antara lantai 2 dan 3 bersama seorang pria.. Aa.. Siapa namamu?"

"Kau tidak butuh namaku! Cepat tanyakan keberadan Kabuto!" bentak pria itu.

_"Pria? Apa maksudmu Sakura? Apa kau sedang bersama tersangka dan menjadi sandra?"_

"Yap... Aku sedang mencari jaksa Kabuto.. Apakah kau bisa mencari taunya untukku sekarang?" ucap Sakura lagi.

_"Sakura apa yang terjadi? Apa kau memegang senjatamu sekarang?"_

"Ah.. Tidak.. Tidak.. K... A... B..."

_"Sakura.. Jangan bilang sekarang kau sedang ditodong senjata oleh anak itu.."_

"Yep.. Benar.. Aku hanya membutuhkan lokasi itu untuk pria dan wanita muda ini" Sakura menatap pria itu.

_ "Dia memiliki sandra lain bersamamu saat ini?"_

"Ya.. Benar.."

_"Katakan ya kalau kau butuh tindakan cepat."_

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Jaksa Kabuto.."

_"Baiklah.. Tetap aktifkan telfonemu Sakura."_

"Bilang pada mereka untuk menelfonemu lagi saat sudah mendapatkan kabar!"

"Baiklah.. Aku harap kau dapat segera mengabariku." Ucap Sakura lagi.

_"Baiklah.. Bertahanlah. Kami akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sana."_

"Terima kasih. Mereka akan segera mencari kabar keberadaan jaksa Kabuto. Begitu mendapatkan kabarnya pasti mereka akan segera menelfone." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Berapa lama?!"

"Hei.. Tenangkan dirimu.. Kalau kau memburu begini mereka bisa curiga dan Kabuto akan kabur. Lagipula.. Bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan wanita itu. Dia sudah sangat ketakutan dan aku tau kau pria baik-baik. Aku percaya itu." Ucap Sakura membujuk.

"T.. Tidak! Diam! Telfone lagi!"

"Kyaaa.."

"Hey.. Hentikan.. Hentikan ok?"

_"Sakura? Ada apa?"_

"Apa kau sudah tau keberadaannya?" tanya Sakura berusaha tenang.

_"Kami masih mencari tau."_

"Mereka masih mencari tau. Apa lebih baik aku biarkan telfonenya aktif?"

"Tidak! Suruh mereka menghubungimu saat sudah punya infonya!"

_"Sakura?"_

"Baiklah.. Kabari aku begitu kau dapat kabar bos."

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak tau."

"DIAM!"

"Kyaaa.."

"Hei hentikan!

-Yamato dan Team-

"Baiklah.. Konohamaru aku butuh semua info tentang tersangka kita. Shikamaru tolong cari keberadaan jaksa Kabuto. Mari selesaikan ini semua dan pulang sedang selamat. Ok?" ucap Yamato saat mereka memasuki gedung pengadilan itu.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan Kabuto?" tanya Shikamaru menghampiri pria yang bertanggung jawab disana.

"Kabuto? Dia sedang menjadi jaksa di ruang pengadilan nomer 7 lantai 3. Untuk sekarang pintunya sudah kami kunci."

"Apa ada cara lain untuk menuju kesana? Karena anak buahku sedang berada ditangga diantara lantai 2 dan 3."

"Aaa.. Lee akan membantumu."

"Baiklah.. Kalian bisa mundur sekarang. Kami akan mengambil alih dari sini." Ucap Yamato.

"Baik."

"Sterilkan area persidangan dan kita bisa menjebak mereka disalah satu ruangan ini.. Hummm.. Baiklah.. Kita tetap gunakan ruang sidang nomer 7. 2 bird 1 stone.. No room for mistake.. Kiba segera sterilkan ruangan itu dan buat skema penyerangan sekarang." ucap Yamato menatap denah bangunan itu.

-tempat Sakura-

"Mereka pasti akan menelfone balikkan?!"

"Ya.. Mereka pasti akan menelfone balik. Um... Jadi.. Jaksa itu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruh sehingga kau melakukan hal ini.. Maksudku.. Kau membawa sebuah senjata, datang kesini dan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri.. Apa yang dituduhkannya padamu?" ucap Sakura berusaha mengulur waktu dan mencari tau tentang pria itu.

"Dia menuduhku melakukan pembunuhan ok?!"

PIIIP PIIIP

"ANGKAT!"

"Geez.. calm down.." ucap Sakura mengambil handphonenya.

_"Sakura.. Jaksa yang kau cari itu sedang berada diruang pengadilan nomer 7. Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mensterilkan ruangan itu sekarang. Jadi ulurlah waktu sebisamu.. Kami sedang melihat struktur bangunan saat ini.."_

"Dia sedang berusaha mencari keberadaan jaksa itu."

_"Plan A.. Tidak mematikan.. Mengggunakan pendekatan dan serangan dadakan."_

"Apa yang dia katakan?!"

"Dia sedang mencari tau.."

_"Plan B.. Mematikan.. Serangan dadakan dari sebrang ruang sidang. Dua buah jendela dari arah barat. Kami akan menggunakan thermal detector. Kau dengar itu?"_

"Yup.."

_"Baiklah.. Kami sudah memasang kamera dan penyadap suara. Aku juga akan meninggalkan mikro earphone dimeja jaksa."_

"Apa yang ia katakan?!"

"Dia diruang sidang nomer 7 ok?!" bentak Sakura kehabisan kesabaran.

"Baiklah! Cepat jalan kesana!"

"Ugh.. hiks.."

"Hentikan ok?! Kau membuatnya takut! Hentikan! Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjadi sandranya? Aku satu-satunya orang yang dapat memberitahukanmu keberadaan Kabuto. Biar aku saja yang menggantikan posisi wanita itu." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tch.. Baiklah.. Kau.. Cepat borgol tangannya." Ucap pria itu mengeluarkan borgol dari tas pinggang kepolisian wanita itu.

"Lakukan saja.. Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura menyerahkan kedua tangannya.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura pasrah, membiarkan wanita itu memasangkan borgol dikedua pergelangan tangannya.

-Team Kiba-

"Baiklah.. Dengarkan.. Aku mau kalian semua tenang dan keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga. Ini kedan darurat." Ucap Kiba membuat panik seisi ruangan.

"Tenangkan diri kalian. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa tapi tolong segera tinggalkan ruangan ini." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan semuanya

"Kau jaksa Kabuto?" tanya Shikamaru menatap seorang pria.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Kau ikut denganku." Ucap Shikamaru segera membawa Kabuto menuju ruangan Yamato.

"Sasuke segera cari posisi. Biar aku dan Naruto yang menangani sisanya." Ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah.. Segera kosongkan ruangan ini." Ucap Sasuke kemudian berlalu pergi untuk mencari posisi tepat sebagai sniper hari itu.

"Naruto jangan lupa earpiece-nya." Ucap Kiba saat sibuk mengunsikan semua orang.

"Aku tau." Ucap Naruto buru-buru meletakkan earpiece dimeja jaksa dan berlari mengunci pintu.

_"Hei kalian cepatlah! Mereka sudah hampir sampai." _Ucap Konohamaru yang menyadari Sakura dan tersangka dan satu lagi sandra sudah berada didepan ruang sidang. Sakura berusaha mengulur waktu dengan memperlambat gerak tangannya saat akan membuka kunci ruangan itu.

"Sudah?"

"Sud.. Hei.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini nyonya?!" ucap Naruto kaget melihat seorang wanita tua bersembunyi dibalik kursi ketakutan.

"Naruto!"

"Arghh!" Naruto yang kesal dengan gerakan lambat wanita itu akhirnya menggendong wanita itu untuk dapat segera pergi dari sana.

"Hei kenapa kau lambat sekali!"

"Sabar.. Pintunya sedikit tersangkut." Ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah berhasil membuka pintu itu dan mengintip kedalam. Menyadari Naruto masih berusaha mencapai pintu untuk membawa keluar seorang wanita tua digendongannya.

"Cepat masuk!" ucap pria itu kehilangan kesabaran mendorong masuk Sakura dan polwan itu.

"Huff.." Sakura hanya bisa bernafas lega saat mereka masuk Naruto sudah berhasil mengungsi dan menutup pintu keluar itu.

"Dimana dia? Kau bilang dia akan berada disini?!" ucap pria itu marah mendorong Sakura dan polwan itu maju kedepan dan menguci pintu.

"Aku tidak bilang dia pasti akan berada disini. Dia mungkin akan berada disini." Ucap Sakura berjalan dengan pasrah kedapan.

"Kau berbohong seperti semua orang! Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.."

"Dia datang kepengadilan dengan mabawa senjata dan mencarimu tapi kau tidak tau dia siapa?" ucap Shikamaru naik pitam.

"Dia bisa siapa saja. Apa kau ingat semua penjahat yang kau tangkap?" ucap Kabuto santai.

"Apa ada alasan kenapa dia mencarimu?"

"Tentu.. Sama seperti semua orang yang memiliki pekerjaan sepertiku. Aku seorang jaksa." Ucap Kabuto tidak peduli.

"Dengar... Asal kau tau.. Salah satu rekanku berada diruangan itu. Berhadapan dengan pria yang mencoba membunuhmu! Aku akan sangat menghargainya bila kau bisa memikirkan satu orang.. Mari kita ulang dari awal.. Apakah ada surat ancaman belakangan ini? Atau telfone?" ucap Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Bos.. Aku sudah mendapatkan identitas tersangka."

"Kerja bagus Konohamaru.."

"Kamizuki Izumo.. 26 tahun. Sedang menjalani hukuman tawanan rumah setelah bebas dari tuntutan pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan terhadap Pakura, 10 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Konohamaru.

"Kau.. Segera telfone polisi dan bilang mereka punya 15 menit untuk membawa Kabuto kehadapanku atau salah satu dari kalian akan mati!"

"Bos.. Tersangka meminta dalam waktu 15 menit kita harus menyerahkan Kabuto." Ucap Konohamaru menerima telfone dari seorang polisi.

_"Urghhh... Naruto.. Kiba.. Kita hanya punya waktu 15 menit. Dimana kalian? Bagaimana dengan eksekusi plan A?" tanya Yamato._

"Kami sedang mencari jalan lain untuk memasuk balkon diruang sidang bos." Ucap Kiba buru-buru menuju mencari jalan bersama Naruto.

_"Baiklah.. Sasuke.. Dimana kau untuk plan B?"_

"Aku sudah hampir sampai. Aku akan mengabari setelah aku dapat posisi yang tepat."

_"Baiklah.."_

"Bos.. Aku dapat sedikit info tentang gadis yag ia bunuh."

"Hokay.."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

-ruang sidang-

"Mereka bilang pasti akan menemukan Kabuto." Ucap Sakura sambil mendekati meja jaksa saat melihat pria itu lengah dan maju kedepan utuk mengecheck pintu lain didekat meja ketua sidang. Saat itu Sakura menyadari sebuah earpiece yang ditinggalkan dimeja itu.

"Urgh.." pria itu dengan kesal mencoba membuka semua pintu.

"Maju kedepan.. Aku seorang polisi.. Maju kedepan dan alihkan perhatiannya sebentar." Ucap Sakura memerintahkan polwan itu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap pria itu menyadari polwan itu bergerak maju menghampirinya.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku tidak tau.." ucap polwan itu ketahukan dan berjalan mundur saat ria itu menghampirina dengan menodongkan pistonya kewajahnya. Melihat pria itu tengah sibuk, Sakura buru-buru memasangkan earpiece itu dan kembali berskap normal.

"Hei... Hei.. Katakan padaku siapa namamu dan aku akan coba untuk membantum? Apakah ini balas dendam?"

"Aku tidak mau balas dendam!" ucap pria itu.

_"Sakura.. Kalau kau mendengarku.. Lihatlah keatas." _Ucap Yamato yang segera dituruti Sakura.

"Huff.."

_"Baiklah Sakura.. Teruslah berbicara dengannya.. Bawa dia mendekati balkon didalam ruangan itu.."_

"Jadi... Kau datang kesini dengan sebuah senjata dan kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ingin balas dendam?" ucap Sakura berusaha melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yamato.

"Aku ingin namaku bersih kembali.. Dan aku ingin tau bagaimana mereka mendapatkan pengakuanku padahal aku tidak pernah mengakui apapun. 2 tahun aku menunggu surat pembatalan itu. Pihak pengadilan berkata akan mengirimkannya hari ini dan pengacaraku bilang bahwa file itu tidak pernah datang. Aku ingin pria yang membuatku begini untuk mengatakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang ia lakukan!"

_"Kerja bagus Sakura.. Teruslah berbicara dengannya. Teruslah mencari tau hubungan antara keduanya."_

"Permisi tuan.. Kabuto sudah disini." Ucap polisi yang tadi membantu timnya mencari jalan lain menuju ruang sidang.

"Suruh dia masuk." Ucap Yamato dingin.

"Aku tau.. Dan kau tau.. Aku dan kau tidak jauh berbeda.. Sesuatu terjadi padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu.. Aku melakukan sesuatu dan aku terus dipanggil untuk melakukan investigasi dan pembelaan. Membela segala perbuatan yang sudah aku lakukan."

"Kau kenal pria ini? Dia Kamizuki Izumo. Kau menuntutnya atas tindakan pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan Pakura."

"Pakura? Bukankah itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu?" ucap Kabuto menerima berkas tentang kasus yang ia tangani dari Yamato.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih.. Ada sebuah criminal index report." Ucap Konohamaru menerima sebuah fax dan menyerahkanna pada Yamato.

"10 menit hingga deadline Konohamaru.. Cari tau siapa pengacaranya dan sambungkan via telfone." Perintah Yamato.

"Pengacaranya?" tanya Kabuto tiba-tiba.

"Alfa team.. Status." tanya Yamato yang masih belum mendapatkan info dari timnya.

_"Kami hampir sampai." Ucap Kiba._

"Bravo team?"

_"Hampir diposisi.. Bagaimana kondisi Sakura?"_

"Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin. Sakura.. Buat dia terbuka."

"Aku terus memikirkan.. Apakah mungkin aku memiliki memori yang berbeda tentang kasus itu. Apakah apa yang aku lakukan salah."

"Ini semua terjadi saat aku berusia 16 tahun. Mereka mengadiliku seperti orang dewasa. Tidak memilik pekerjaan.. Tidak dapat menyelesaikan pendidikan.. Tidak pernah mencium seorang gadis. Aku tidak tau apapun.. Tapi aku tau pasti apa yang terjadi dihari itu dan aku tau pasti bahwa aku tidak membunuh Pakura"

_"Baiklah bos..Aku sudah berada diatap.. Kami akan segera masuk sebentar lagi."_

"Copy that Kiba." Ucap Yamato yang akhirnya mendapatkan perkembangan.

"Pakura.. Dia gadis seperti apa?"

"Dia luar biasa. Dia memiliki senyum yang indah. Aku satu-satunya laki-laki berkulit hitam dikelas itu. Aku merasa sangat kecil. Aku ingin menghilang dari sana. Tapi hanya dia yang ingin menghampiriku, duduk disampingku dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia berkata kalau kami akan berteman."

"Kedua kakinya terikat. Tangannya juga. Bekas sayatan pisau dileher. Wajahnya ditutup menggunakan sebuah t-shirt. Mayatnya dibuang dihutan." Terang Kabuto bersamaan pada Yamato.

"Selama 3 tahun kami berteman. Sampai akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Semua bukti mengarah pada Izumo. Pisau yang digunakan untuk melakukan pembunuhan itu berada didalam tasnya. Dia dibunuh setelah diperkosa. Kami tau dari teman-temannya bahwa Izumo menginginkan lebih dari Pakura." Jelas Kabuto.

"Apakah Pakura merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Aku tidak tau. Hari dimana aku mengatakannya, kami berjalan ketaman. Dia duduk dibelakang sepedaku. Aku bercanda dia tertawa. Kami memiliki waktu yang indah. Hanya aku dan dia. Hanya kami. Itu hari yang sempurna. Lalu aku hanya menyatakannya. Aku bilang aku mencintainya."terang Izumo mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan?" tanya polwan itu tiba-tiba.

"Ia bilang aku manis. Lalu dia mencium pipiku dan memintaku untuk mengantarnya. Aku bilang baiklah. Aku mengantarkannya hingga disimpang dekat ruamhnya. Ia memintaku menurunkannya disana." Ucap Izumo seakan kejadian itu baru saja terjadi.

"Dan dialah orang terakhir yang melihat Pakura." Ucap Kabuto kemudian duduk disofa ruangan itu.

"Dan itu terakhir kalianya kau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura menatap Izumo.

"Ya."

"Aku ingat ini. Aku ingat melihat wajahnya di koran. Aku turut sedih.." ucap polwan itu mendekat saat melihat Izumo menangis.

"10 tahun dipenjara dan pria ini masih terdengar seperti apple pie.."

"Well... Ya.. Lebih tepatnya psychopath.. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyempurnakan ceritanya."

"Bos.. Aku sudah menghubungi pengacaranya. Dia bilang semua bukti yang ada pada persidangan sangat abu-abu. Dan dia mengaku bahwa beberapa barang bukti dan pernyataan tentang alibi Izumo hilang dari data saat persidangan." Ucap Konohamaru yang sontak membuat Yamato menatap dingin Kabuto.

_"Bravo team di posisi. Jendela tengah.. Limited joy.." _Ucap Sasuke yang sudah siap diposisinya walau dia masih tidak bisa membedakan antara Sakura dan tersangka mengingat Sakura tidak mengikat rambutnya dan gambaran yang bisa Sasuke lihat hanyalah gambar thermal.

"Standby. Waktu kita tinggal 5 menit." Ucap Yamato menatap jam tangannya.

_"Ayolah.. Sakura... Got it.. Aku menemukannya.. Aku bisa menembaknya sekarang" _Ucap Sasuke menangkap gambaran borgol dilengan seseorang yang meyakikan Sasuke kalau itu Sakura dan dapat langsung membidik target.

"Kau tidak bisa menembak hanya berdasarkan gambaran thermal. Kau harus benar-benar melihatnya." Ucap Yamato ingin Sasuke benar-benar yakin dan tidak salah menembak.

_"Huff.. Baiklah..Bos.. Positive scorpio.. Aku dapat melihatnya. Kau tinggal memberian aba-abanya bos.."_ Ucap Sasuke setelah yakin itu benar targetnya.

"Baiklah jadi kasus mengenai anak ini.. Apa yang kau punya hingga bisa dengan yakin dia pelakunya?" ucap Yamato mencium bau kebohongan dari Kabuto.

"Kau sebutkan saja." Ucap Kabuto santai

"Apa? Aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Yamato dingin

"Hei! Mengapa kau mengintrogasiku? Aku bukan orang yang mengarahkan senjata diruangan itu dan mengancam semua orang." Ucap Kabuto kehabisan kesabaran.

"OK.. Tapi anggota timku harus berhadapan dengan senjata itu karena anak itu datang mencarimu. Aku sekarang mulai mengerti apa yang membuatnya marah." Ucap Yamato lagi.

"Kalau kau butuh aku. Aku ada diluar menelfone pengacaraku." Ucap Kabuto meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tuan.. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan lorong itu dan kau harus tetap bersama polisi Lee diluar. Aku mungkin masih membutuhkanmu." Ucap Yamato santai.

"Tch.." Kabuto hanya bisa menggerutu pelan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Konohamaru, segera hubungi lagi pengacara Izumo. Cari tau lebih banyak tentang anak itu. Alfa team.. Status? Kita hanya punya waktu 2 menit hingga deadline."

_"Kami hampir diposisi." Jawab Naruto_

"Jadi kau duduk disana dan kau menceritakan semua ceritamu. Lalu apa? Kau mengira juri akan percaya begitu saja?" ucap Sakura mulai melangkah mendekati Izumo, memaksa pria itu mundur.

_"Kerja bagus Sakura.. Terus buat dia mundur hingga berada dibawah balkon."_

"Mereka percaya.. Lalu tiba-tiba Kabuto meminta kesaksian dari seorang pria yang berada disel yang sama denganku selama 5 menit. Lalu dia berdiri disana dan bilang bahwa aku bilang pada pria itu, bahwa aku benar membunuh Pakura. Aku mengakui perbuatanku." Ucap Izumo terus mundur karena merasa terintimidasi.

"Apakah anda memiliki catatan tentang Izumo yang menunjukkan adanya pelanggaran kejahatan peradilan? Apapun.."

"Tidak ada. Dan lagi semua dakwaan yang berbalik memberatkan Kabuto menghilang."

"Bagaimana dengan kasus yang sebelumnya?"

"Akan butuh beberapa waktu." Ucap pengacara itu menutup telfone.

"Jadi pria ini mengatakan bahwa kau mengaku padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan padanya?"

"Tidak ada.. Tidak ada sama sekali.. Bahkan aku tidak menyapanya sedikitpun."

"Dan itu yang kau katakan pada juri?"

"Ya! Tapi pria ini menceritakan bagaimana Pakura meninggal. Hal yang hanya pembunuhnya yang tau. Hal yang bahkan sama sekali tidak aku ketahui." Ucap Izumo tertekan.

"Alfa team dimana kalian?! Apa yang membuat kalian lambat sekali?!"

_"Kami sudah hampir sampai bos.." _ucap Naruto terus bergerak.

"Itu hal yang kalian ucapkan padaku bahkan 5 menit yang lalu! Cepat bergerak dan kerjakan! Sakura. Team alfa belum berada diposisi. Waktumu hanya tinggal 1 menit. Kau perlu mengulur waktu lagi." Ucap Yamato frustasi.

"Jadi.. Karena itu kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Kalian tidak ada disana. Kabuto memastikan tidak akan ada hal yang dapat memback up kesaksianku." Ucap Izumo kesal.

"Baiklah.. OK.. Aku memang tidak berada disana. Lalu apa? Sekarang kau datang kesini, membawa sebuah pistol dan berniat mengancamnya. Lalu apa? Yang kau lakukan saat ini tidak akan membantumu sama sekali. Kalau keu memang tidak bersalah.. Letakkan pistol itu.. Pistol.. Tidak akan memecahkan masalahmu.. Percayalah padaku.. Polisi mungkin sudah berada diluar sekarang dengan seorang sniper.. Aku tau bagaimana cara kerja mereka, jadi aku mohon padamu.. Aku mohon padamu.. letakkan senjata itu.." bujuk Sakura.

"Tidak.. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Kau! Berdiri disampingnya dan angkat tanganmu! Sekarang!" perintah Izumo saat menyadari waktu yang ia berikan untuk mendatangkan Kabuto telah habis.

"Naruto, Kiba! Dia mulai mengamuk. Dimana kalian?"

_"35 detik hingga kami sampia kesana."_

"Itu tidak akan cukup! Aku butuh kalian sekarang!" hardik Yamato naik darah dan menendang kursi dihadapannya.

_"Bravo team ready.."_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau membunuh! Alfa team aku ingin kalian segera kesana! DIMANA KALIAN?!"

"Waktu kalian habis.." ucap Izumo bersiap menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Waktu kalian habis.." ucap Izumo bersiap menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

"Kami siap bos.."

_"Goo goo goo!"_ mendapat perintah dari Yamato, Narutopun melemparkan bom asap dan segera melompat kebawah bersama Kiba.

"Polisi! Letakkan senajatmu!" perintah Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura saat membawa lari polwan itu keluar

"Baiklah.. Kita mendapatkannya.. Sakura berhasil membawa sandra keluar dengan selamat.. Hurghhh... Baiklah.. Dimana tersangka kita.. Dimana Kamizuki Izumo?" Yamato benar-benar senang melihat Sakura dan polwan itu dilayar CCTV lorong tapi tersadar akan teamnya yang masih tidak memberikan update terbaru.

"Aku minta maaf.. Aku benar-benar tidak tau.. Harusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." Ucap polwan itu panik.

"Tenanglah.. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Sakura yang mengantarkan polwan itu kepada seorang polisi.

"Kau baik-baik saja senpai?" tanya Konohamaru yang berpapasan dengan Sakura dilorong.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja begitu mengeluarkan anak itu dari sana." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Aku sudah menelfone pengacaranya. Pria itu benar.. Kasus itu benar-benar kacau." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Kau harus melihat ini." Ucap Konohamaru tidak sabar menunjukkan bukti yang ia dapatkan.

-diruang sidang-

"Kalian tidak akan membiarkan aku bertemu dengan Kabuto? Berikan padaku rekamannya.." ucap Izumo berlutut dengan pistol yang ia pegang mengarah kekepalanya.

"Izumo menginginkan rekamannya." Ucap Naruto menghubungi Yamato.

_"Baiklah Naruto.. Tenanglah.. Bicaralah padanya.." _Ucap Yamato mengarahkan.

"Baiklah.. Tenanglah ok.. rekaman itu akan segera kami berikan. Tetaplah tenang ok? Bagaimana kalau kau menjauhkan pistol itu beberapa inci dari kepalamu?" Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Izumo.

"Tidak..."

-lorong, didepan ruang Yamato-

"Tidak... Mereka masih tidak membiarkanku pergi." Ucap Kabuto yang terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Itu dia." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Pastikan kau merekamnya." Ucap Sakura mengambil alat perekam dan memasukkannya kesaku jaketnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?" ucap Kabuto yang terdengar kesal dengan orang yang ia hubungi.

"Permisi.. Tuan.. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu sebentar. Aku harus kembali kedalam sana." Ucap Sakura membuat kaget Kabuto.

"Mereka berhasil mengeluarkanmu? Apa yang terjadi? Hei aku akan menelfon lagi nanti." Ucap Kabuto buru-buru mengakhiri telfone itu.

"Aku akan langsung saja. Apakah ini kasus tentang seorang gadis yang di perkosa dan dibunuh dan publik mencari seseorang untuk disalahkan."

"Mereka selalu begitu." Ucap Kabuto santai.

"Dan satu-satunya tersangka adalah anak ini dan semua yang dituduhkan padanya adalah hal yang tidak langsung ia katakan dan lakukan?"

"Apakah semuanya terekam?" tanya Konohamaru yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Yup." Jawab Yamato singkat.

_"Tidak ada yang mau mengambil kasus ini" terdengar suara Sakura yang berusaha menahan amarahnya._

_"Ya itu benar."_

_"Itu adalah kasus tanpa peluang menang."_

_"Ya.."_

_"Jadi, kau melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk kasus ini. Dan kau tau apa alasannya? Aku mengerti..."_

_"Well... Kau tau.. Sistem disini membodohi orang baik. Kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

_"Aku mengerti itu.. Tapi.. Memberikan informasi palsu tentang detail pembunuhan itu.. Hal-hal seperti itu.. Berapa tahun hukuman yang kau beratkan kepada pria itu atas tuduhan pembunuhan itu?"_

_"Permisi."_

_"Bagaiman dengan delapan kasus lainnya? Kau menggunakan tahanan untuk membuat cerita tentang pengakuan mereka atas apa yang tidak pernah mereka buat."_

_"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Itu merupakan kasus yang bagus.. Kasus yang berat.. Tidak akan ada yang tau tentang hal yang sebenarnya. Itulah..."_

_"Itulah apa? Itulah mengapa kau yang ditunjuk menjadi promotor senior satu bulan setelah anak itu masuk penjara?" _Sakura yang merasa sudah cukup akan barang buktinya pergi meninggalkan Kabuto yang tidak dapat berbicara banyak.

"Hey.. Sakura.. Kerja bagus." Ucap Yamato saat melihat Skaura memasuki ruangan itu.

"Apakah apa yang ia katakan sudah cukup untuk menangkapnya?" tanya Sakura memburu.

"Tidak.. Tapi mungkin semua pengakuan itu dapat membujuk anak itu untuk membatalkan niatannya saat ini. Aku akan masuk keruangan itu. Tenangkanlah dirimu disini bersama Konohamaru."

"Bos.. Biar aku yang tangani ini."

"Sakura.. Kau tidak bisa terus masuk kedalam lingkaran kasus ini. Kau tau itu bukan cara kerja kita. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau pikir dengan menelamatkan anak ini bisa menghapuskan rasa bersalahmu atas kasus yang sebelumnya?" ucap Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mencoba menghapus rasa bersalah itu." Ucap Sakura berlalu pergi.

"Sakura! Tch!" Yamato tidak bisa menghentikan Sakura hanya dapat membanting pintu ruangan itu.

"Baiklah.. Ini SRU.. Perwira Sakura Haruno." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang masuk dengan rompi anti peluru.

"Kau seorang polisi?" ucap Izumo tidak percaya.

"Ya.. Aku butuh kau mendengarkanku.. Aku merekam pembicaraan dengan Kabuto, dia mengaku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan pengakuan. Pengacaramu bilang.. Mungkin ada 8 kasus lain yang ditanganinya berakhir sama denganmu. Dengan barang bukti yang dia miliki, itu cukup untuk memalsukan data dan memenjarakan siapa saja walau orang itu tidak bersalah. Jadi.. Letakkan senjata itu. Tidak ada yang perlu mati hari ini ok? Tidak ada.."

"Kau tau.. Apa yang aku pikirkan selama berada dipenjara.. Kenapa Pakura ingin aku menurunkannya dipersimpangan jalan, kenapa ia tidak mengizinkanku mengantarnya sampai rumah. Itu karena dia tidak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan orang lain, dia ada kencan malam itu. Jadi.. Siapapun orang itu.. Pasti dia yang sudah membunuhnya. Dipemakaman Pakura aku berjanji akan menemukan pelakunya. Bukan untukku.. Tapi untuk dia.. Aku mohon padamu.. Tolong temukan pelakunya atau kebenaran akan mati selamanya.." ucap Izumo.

"Pasti.. Pasti.. Aku pasti akan menemukan orang itu. Aku berjanji.. Aku akan menemukan orang itu dan membuatnya mengaku.. Ok.. Tidak ada yang perlu mati hari ini.." ucap Skaura yang berhasil melunakkan Izumo dan menyerahkan senjatanya.

-Diluar gedung-

"Hei.. Aku masih belum tau siapa namamu.." ucap Sakura saat mengantar Izumo keluar memasuki mobil patroli.

"Kamizuki Izumo mam."

"Maaf nona tapi kami harus segera membawanya." Ucap polisi berambut mangkok itu.

"Baiklah.. Hummm.. Lee-san." Ucap Sakura yang sempat melihat nama polisi itu.

"Huff.."

"Kerja bagus Sakura.."

"Hah.. Ya.."

"Sakura.."

"Asuma-san.. Maaf aku harus meninggalkan ruangan itu." Ucap Sakura menatap pria yang menghampirinya itu.

"Ah.. Tidak masalah.. Hasilnya sudah keluar.."

"Keluar? Apa ini tandanya selesai?" ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya jenuh dengan kegiatan wawancara itu.

"Aaa.. apa kau tidak ingin tau apa hasilnya?" tana Asuma bingung.

"Hmm.. Apa aku harus tau?"

"Hah.. Kasusmu selesai.. Tidak ditemukan kesalahan sama sekali. Mereka tidak akan memanggilmu lagi setelah ini." Ucap Asuma tidak percaya Sakura akan bertingkah sesantai itu.

"Baiklah.."

"Hah.. Aku tidak percaya ini.. Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Ucap Asuma melangkah pergi.

"Hah..."

"Ada apa?" Sakura melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri agak jauh dari yang lain bersama Konohamaru dan Sasuke. Yamato terlihat marah besar.

"Ah.. Ya.. Kau tau.. Mereka berdua terhitung terlambat dan hampir membahayakan nyawamu dan polwan itu." Terang Shikamaru.

"Aku juga kaget melihatnya. Maksudku.. Kita bicara tentang Kiba yang merupakan orang yang ahli membangun surprise element dan Naruto.. Bukakah dia dulu anggota Navy seal?" ucap Sakura memastikan.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak paham."

"Shikamaru-san.. Dimana kau selama kejadian. Kata polisi kau terakhir terlihat bersama Kabuto sebelum dia dibawa masuk keruangan kami." Ucap Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. Itu.. Aku berada diluar bersama petugas di kejaksaan mencari tau tentang Kabuto itu."

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak banyak. Yang jelas dia banyak membuat keributan selama sidang dan menjebloskan orang-orang kepenjara." Ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Dari pada itu apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Ya.. Lihat aku masih dalam keadaan utuh." Ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Kau mau kemana senpai?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Menghentikan Yamato-san sebelum mereka menjadi tontonan banyak orang." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa! Bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan waktu yang ditentukan?! Bayangkan jika orang itu tidak sabar dan menarik pelatuknya!" hardik Yamato habis-habisan.

"Sergeant.. Hei.. Sudahlah.. Ini sudah terjadi dan lagi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan lagi kalau kau ingin memarahi mereka lebih baik di kantorkan. Jangan disini. Kalian menjadi tontonan orang banyak." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Yamato untuk menghentikan perdebatan itu.

"Hah.."

"Bos?" Kiba melihat Yamato yang mengalah dan melangkah pergi.

"Sudah.. Hentikan.. Kalian berhutang budi padaku. Dari pada kalian memikirkan itu. Siapkan saja mental kalian untuk nanti di kantor. Aku yakin dia akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya disana. Dan saranku.. Berlatihlah lebih giat. Apa yang disampaikan Yamato-san itu benar. Kalian bisa membunuh sandra kalau kalian terlambat seperti tadi." Ucap Sakura melangkah pergi ke mobil Yamato berusaha menenangkan bosnya itu.

"Hah.."

"Itu benar-benar bukan kau."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang tengah berberes.

"Aku tau kau itu ceroboh. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kau sekacau itu. Apapun itu sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan masalahmu." Saran Sasuke santai.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan atau tidak aku tetap benar." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hargh.."

TBC


End file.
